Shoot Me
by Lucky Number 9
Summary: I CHANGED THE PICTURE-"come on, jounior! Smile!" Audrey said."Shoot me!" I said flatly.-Five lost her cepan at sixteen-because of the mogs.She lost her family-Because of the mogs.She lost her Home-because of the mogs.Now every single one of them will have to suffer in her revenge.No mercy.No forgiveness.No surviors.Not one mog will be saved or treated nicely.Good luck Mogadorians.
1. Chapter 1 - Aubrey

"But Audrey that's not fair!" I whine. _God she is so difficult sometimes! _"Well that's life! Come on, we're leaving." I huff and jump in the passenger seat "Fine! Where are we going to go?" I say as she buckles up her seat belt. "Russia." she says starting the engine. We have been driving for an hour when Audrey breaks the silence. "Come on Junior, Smile." "Shoot me!" I say flatly. Just then hear a loud bang. I realize the bang was my head connecting with the window. I am about to scream at Audrey for doing that but by the look on her face I know that wasn't her fault. "Mogs." She tells me.

Two years later

Five:

"P!$$ off you over grown ferrets!" I scream at the pikens. OK! So I agree with you ferrets is not the right word but do you really think I'm going to come up with my best stuff when I'm about to be murdered? NO! Because no one's perfect! Not even us loric! Even though I can play most instruments, do a million gymnastics tricks and speak several different languages fluently. I'm still not perfect. But you wouldn't know that unless you got close to me. And almost no one can get close to me. There is going to be an exception when I meet the loric though. There will be a best friend or a boy. Or maybe even both! If I don't push them away. The only person I haven't - didn't ever push away. My cepan. Audrey. She had green eyes, Beautiful Auburn hair. But she died. Two years ago we were on our way to Russia. But the mogs found us. And she made me jump out of the car and she kept driving. The stupid mogs though I was still in the car so they went after her. Two days of hiding in the mountains I went to go find her and while sitting at a restaurant in China I heard the news. A lady with green eyes and Auburn hair had died in a car crash. My lady with green eyes and Auburn hair had died in a car crash. Or rather, being chased by the same people who killed my parents, many siblings, the loric and lorien itself. Suddenly I got really mad and stabbed one piken in the chest and pulled out my bow and arrow and shot the other in the heart. "Well now that's done I don't want to see what's coming next!" I say out loud but no one is there to hear it. I look down at myself. GREAT! I have stuffed up my knee! AGAIN! I wish I was with the other garde! I know they are together because I have massive cut stretching my whole leg thanks to the pikens! Now I have to plan my next move. Maybe I should go to Antarctica. I always liked the snow! _Snow. _I remember my first time seeing snow. Audrey had made a snow ball and through it at me. My face stung with cold icy snowflakes still clinging to my checks and forehead. It was Christmas time. Like it is now. And I'm going to be all alone. It starts raining and for the first time in what feels like forever I let myself cry.


	2. Chapter 2 - Speaking french

**FOUR WEEKS LATER**

Four:

"where the hell is she?" Nine complains. "Maybe she is avoiding your ugly face!" i tell him. "Or rather yours!" he retaliates. five was supposed to meet us at a park in some small town in indiana. "What did she say she looks like again?" Six asks. "Blonde, tanned, 5'9, brown eyes and ..." marina says but is cut off by nine saying "Absolutely gorgeous." we all grown and ella whispers "pig" which makes everyone laugh but nine. "Wanna go me kid?" he asks. she just looks at him. we all start walking again while making mindless conversation. by we i mean Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Sam, Adam (Adamus, a rouge mogadorian), Malcolm, Ten and myself. Sarah and i broke up because we weren't on the same page about her safety. '_all good things come to an end.' _Ella, number ten, had told me. "hi-ya!" a bubbly blonde had approached us while i was lost in thought. _wait a minute! _i thought _blonde, tanned,5'9, brown eyes... _. everyone had extended glances. but most of our attention was on Nine. he could hardly contain himself. "Y'all have something interesting on today?" she asks. "Uh... Yeah." Sam says. By looking around i can tell all the boys are memorized by her (Except Malcolm). she walks over to a bunch of girls that start giggling. she turns around and shakes her head while rolling her eyes. i have to listen really close to hear what she is saying "Fine! But your coming with me!" this is directed at a brunette with light blue eyes and ghost like skin who is about 5'6. they make their way over to us, blondie in the lead. "Hi." she says to nine giving him her biggest smile. the she turns to look at Sam. "What's your name?" she asks. "Sam." he says and we all turn to look at him in horror. It is so plain on his face that he is mentally beating himself up. "Ok. cool. My Friend, Mia, here, thinks your real cute. have any comments?" when she says _here_ she points the brunette who followed her. "UM, Thank you?" is all sam can say. Nine slaps his own forehead. "Don't hurt yourself, here." she says to nine. Mia gives sam a longing look. sam is obviously freaked out. "Well don't scare him, now, Mia!" Blondie says. Mia glares at her and stalks away. "Dakota." she says extending her hand out to malcolm. "Bob." he says. "Sure, what ever you say, _Bob." _she raises her eyebrow and says "Now lets be honest, I'm Five and you are?" "Malcolm Goode. Pleasure to meet you." she cocks her head to the right "Malcolm Goode - Lorien ally, father of sam Goode, Theanthraeologist." we all look at her absolutely bamboozled. "As part of my Legacies i have extensive knowledge - meaning everything i've ever read, heard or written is imprinted in my Brain. permanently." "Cool, what else can you do?" Marina asks. "Fly, turn invisible and i can read your minds. Oh and Nine..." she starts, "If you like me so much then you should just say so." she gave him her best 'Eat dirt' grin.

Five:

"I hate you!" Mia screams at me. _humans are so dramatic! _i think. "I'm not apologizing, if thats what your implying. Shoot me if i do!" i say putting my hand on my hip in a _don't mess with me _kind of way. "Fine. well then I'm officially shunning you until you do!" she turns. i can help but laugh at how she thinks she the Queen of england! she then turns to look at the other three girls that i was hanging around with until the garde came. "And if any of you have half a brain you will too!" then she stalks off. All three girls _humph _and stalk off too. I chuckle to myself. "What's so funny?" A mysterious voice says behind me. i spin on my heels end up smacking my head in to someone's chest. i curse softly and hold my hand up to my forehead (which took most of the blow). bloody hell this person has a damned hard head! "Aw sorry princess." The voice says. _Princess? _i think. _Who in the world would call me princess?_ i look up and see nine. i flick my hair out o my face and walk straight past him like he was invisible. "It's Dakota." i say still walking "And call me princess again and i will decapitate you." "Sure thing princess." he says with the smirk in his voice and on his face. I clench my fists and jump slightly because something touched my shoulder. "Don't worry about him he just likes irritating people," i turn to see a blonde boy who i assume is john smith seeing as he extremly similar to the scetches on the news websites. "So i've knowtest... Four?" i squint me eyes a little. "Yeah! nice to meet you, um, do you prefere five or another name?" now it was his turn to squint in confussion. "Five or Dakota. nice job staying alive. couldn't have done it better myself." i say and walk towards the other garde. "So when are we leaving?" i ask with a brord smile on my face. "Now. If you don't mind. We were thinking of going back to americia." A blonde girl tells me. _leader of the pack_ i think. "Ok, cool! And you are?" i raise my eyebrows as i say it. "Six. We really need to get going we don't have much time." she tells me. _yep. deffinantly the leader._ i think _very bossy._ "I'll just..." i start but my eyes land on something hiding behind fours leg. _Oh my god! that's a chaerea! _"Hello." i bend down and extend my hand to the little beggle "Whats your name?" _Bernie Kosar._ he tells me. "Like the football player?" i ask. _Yes. you can hear me? _"Loud and clear." i tell him. i stand and look at john. "I have a chaemera too."

Six:

_HOLY CHICKEN DRUMSTICKS! now BK will have a little friend!_ i'm ecstatic! Five looks away from john and puts two fingers in her mouth and lets out a piercing whistle. "Bonnie!" she yells. the next second a little caramel spanial jumps out of the bushes we were standing near and sits at fives feet. "Hey girl, having fun?" she leans down and pats the spanials head. Five puts her hand around the spanials middle and scoops her up. "Everybody, this is Bonnie. bonnie, everybody."


	3. Chapter 3 - The train

Five:

they all look at me like i'm crazy. "So i'll go get my stuff then?" i smile and walk over to a nere-by tree. the loest brnch i have to jump for and the first time i miss it on perpuss. _have to make them underestiate you_ Audrey used to tell me. And so i do. i make everyone underestimate me in everything, but proving them that i am ot a weakling is the best part. "Need some help?" _Really? one of the loric has already given up on me? _i spin around to see nine. "Nup! I got it." i walk away from the tree a couple of paces and then sprint forward. when I am close enough i flip and my legs hook onto the branch. suddenly i realized just how stupid that was. My face is now inches from nine's face. i lift my hands up and put my hands on is chest. my wrists are at his sholders (Because I'm upside down) and i use my hands tto push him father away. when we are a good distance apart i swing the top part of me up onto the tree and climb three branches higher. i see my chest, duffle-bag and my box. i use my telekiness to put my duffle-bag and chest on the ground. but not my box. i'll keep that with me untill the day i die. i climb down three branches. _Now how do i get down? _Oh great! "Need some help." nine says. Not a question, but a statment. "And how would you _'help' _me?" i say. "Well if ya jump outta the tree i'll catch ya." He says his brown eyes starring at me. "Look at it this way you got three choices. obiviously you don't want to put the box down, so you can A) jump and i'll catch you B) drop the box on the ground and possible break the contence then lower your self down or C) jump down and i wont catch you and break your anckle. Your choice." _Smart guy? huh?_ "Shoot me!" I whisper. "You know i would but we kind of need you so we can kill the Mogs." he says with a smirk. _ok! note to self don't whisper around him or if you must speek french. _"Me tirer dessus!" (shoot me in french) i say cocking my head to the side and smiling fakly. "What?" he says. "It's french. If you don't catch me i'll decapatate you!" i fling my self off the tree branch and land in nines arms bridal style. "Bella cattura!" i tell him. "What?" nine asks confussed. "Means 'nice catch' in italian." i tell him. "ok, well, speak English. Is your box ok?" he asks looking straight into my eyes. "Do you even care?" I ask. "Not really." he says smirking and putting me down.

We get on a train to Chicargo because apparently nine has an 'amazing' appartment that we can train in. we have all decided to sit in twos or threes so we don't look suspisious. Unfortunatly i got stuck with nine. He might be cute but he is irritating. as soon as we sit down I stick my earpluggs in and block nine out. Most of my favourite songs are playing. the train rocks a bit awakening me from my constint staring out the window. i look up and see a really cute guy standing up and look at me. i give him my devil smile. i take one earbudd out and he says "Hey." "Hi-ya!" i use my bubblly blonde personallity. "Whats ya name?" he asks leaning more over me. _HELP! _i think. "My mummy said I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." i tell him. i elbow nine trying to get him to help me. "So does her boyfriend." Nine says standing up easily towering over this guy. "Right, well, see you later." he says and walks away stumbling over peoples feet and bags. "Thanks." i say to nine. "No problem Princess." he says sitting down and smiling at me. "Whatcha listening to?" i hand him my other earplug. When i hit play I'm kind of imbarressed. Your Paradise - Andrew De silva is playing. Don't get me wrong i love that song but i have a feeling nine doesn't. as the lyrics play...

_**i wanna get closer**_

_**feeling take over**_

_**i wanna escape to your paradise...**_

I see his foot tape along to the beat (Miss a few lines)

_**another universe**_

**_like nothing yet on earth_**

_**It never rains**_

_**it never rains**_

he scootches closer to me

_**another universe**_

**_like nothing yet on earth_**

_**It never rains**_

he scootches even closer

_**in your paradise...**_

He takes my hand and holds it. i look at him and he just looks infront of him. the old cupple infront of us are starring. They aren't right infront of us but if you look forward they are the first thing you see. i turn to nine and lift my head up to his and whisper in his ear "We got an auddence."

Nine:

"We got an auddence." five tells me. And we do. I can tell she only noticed the oldies but i also saw some boys around 16 gwarking at us. "Well then we should give them a show." i whisper down to her. "And how do you propose we do this?" she whispers back. "Well lets say you kiss me and i put my hand on you thigh?" i whisper. "A peck or make out kind of kiss?" she asks. Thats her way of saying yes. "what ever you like princess." she wraps her left leg around my waist and kisses me properly. _e_ven _better then maddie. _i think. _shut up nine! _i mentally slap myself. "Your alot better then when you were three." she whispers. _what? _i think _she deffenantly spoke english so i'm missing something here. _"When we where three number eight stoll my doll and you punch him and ripped the doll out of his hand and gave it back to me and i kiss you on the lips." she tells me. "Really?" i ask smirking. "Yeah. My knight in shinning armor. Who's maddie?" she asks. _oh god! she can read my thoughts! i forgot about that! _"Uh... nobody." i say shying away. "Mmm hmm. She break your heart?" she asks. "Yeah, what about you? Got any skeletons in the closet?" i ask. "Yes, but they aren't ready to come out." she says. "They are still staring." i tell her."Well lets try again. this time try to think of me instead of the heart breaker." she wraps her legs around me again and starts kissing me. "Who said you weren't a heart breaker?" i ask quietly. "Who said you weren't?" is her retort. i move my left hand to her lower back and my right to her right hip. she squeals quietly. i stop for a second to look at her. _did i hurt her? _i think. "I'm ticklish." she says a shy smile spreading across her face.

Seven/Marina:

"I'm worried about them." Ella tells me. "Don't worry Ella! I'm sure they are fine. You know Nine he is proberly telling someone about who great he is." Eight says. "Yeah but we don't know Five." she says. "She does seem ratherly trustable though." I tell ella. While Eight is trying to reasure her i look around the train. I can see Sam and his dad sitting a few seats back. i can see six sitting two-three seats infont of us and john is next to her. Ella, Eight ad i are the only group of three. Nine and five had to sit in a completely different carage. Which made us all a bit sceptical. "I'm just working myself up about nothing! Aren't I? They are fine." Ella says more to herself than anyone. "Hey Ella! here's an idea," Eight says. "You can use your telepathy to check in on them if it will make you feel better." Ella smiles at eight and trys to connect with ether Nine or Five.

Ella/Ten:

_nine? Are you alright? _i ask telepathicly. _Fine pipsquick! now get lost! _he says back. "They're fine but nine told me to get lost." i tell marina. "Thats nine for you." she whispers. "I'll try five." i say. _Five? are you ok? _i ask. _Who the hell are you? _she asks. _Ella-number ten i have a legacy that alows me to cumunicate telepathiclly. _i tell her. _Oh! Cool! Well yeah I'm fine_! she says_. What are you doing_? i ask_. How old are you_? she asks_. Twelve_. i tell her_. Well i can't tell you_. she says. Eww_! Are you kissing Nine_? i ask_. Like i said i can't tell you_. she says. "Is five alright?" Eight asks. "Fine." i say

**hours later:**

John/four:  
"Where are they?" Six says getting impatient. We are waiting outside of the train for five and nine. They had to sit in a completely different carage because there wasn't enough room in ours. "They're coming." Ella says pointing to our left. i look over and see Nine and Five laughing so hard it looks like it hurts. Five stands up straight and waves at an older couple and they give her a dirty look. We start walking towards them and Sam asks "Whats so funny?" which only makes five laugh even more. "Are you sane?" Eight asks. five start giggling. "Shes had to much sugar." Nine says. Five clutches her stomach and keeps laughing. A lady comes up to us and looks a Malcolm. "I'm so sorry about your Daughter." she says looking at five. "What about her?" he asks. "Well she is mentally discorded. Isn't she?" she asks. "Yes we are taking to a Doctor to get fixed." Malcolm says. five starts giggling. "What kind of doctor?" five asks. Nine leans down to her ear and whispers something and she giggles "Eww!" Ella screams and starts giggling too. The lady walks away. "Ella what did he say?" I ask. Ella looks at five and Five shakes her head vigorously. "I'm not supposed to tell you." she says. "Ella, Why can't you tell us?" Malcolm asks. She looks at five again and five shrugs. "He said..." she starts but can't stop giggling. Five trys to continue but all that comes out is "A..." (giggle) "A..." (Giggle) "A..." (Giggle) "A what?" Six says crossing her arms. "A lo..." five finally stopped laughing but nine covers her mouth. "Don't even think about it!" He says. Five Salutes him and says "Yes Sr!" and martches away. Ella follows her and says "Come on marina!" and they have a three person long marching squad. Marina pulls eight in the band and eight grabs sam, sam grabs six and six grabs me. We do figure eights around Nine and malcolm. "Come on you gooses! Lets go." Malcolm says. "We are not gooses we are Army people!" five tells him. "And he's the bossy thing-o!" she points at nine. "You mean the Sargent?" sam asks. "Yes Samuel! The sargent." she says. "Your not drunk are you?" I ask. "Oh god no! i had the taste of beer and whine! it's yucky!" she says. "What ever you say Five!" Six says. "What did i ever do to you?" she asks. "Nothing." "Well then stop being a b..." five gets cut off by sam "Ella is right here!" he shouts. Five spins on her heels and walks away.

Nine:

"Well now you've done it!" i yell at six. and run after five. even at my hight of 6'5 i still can't see her in the croud. i spot her sitting down on a park chair. i sit dow next to her. "Sorry. she was bugging me." she say. "You get used to it." i tell her. Johnny comes running up to us. "Hey, um, Five we kind of need to go." he says. "Sorry about six she can be unintenchenally mean at times." he tells her. "Me tirer dessus!" I say flatly. "English princess." nine says. "Shoot me!"

**ten minutes later**

I walk into the lobby of my old apartment building. everyone but five has been here and she is qwarking at everything. "Like it?" i ask. "Like does not even begin to explain what i think about this place!" she squeals. "hi-ya Stanley!" the door man says. "Whos this georgous girl?" he says noding at five. "Brair." she says extending her hand. i suddenly feel protective of five and move closer to her. She smiles up at me and winks. "Well heres your key. you know how to get up stairs. Nice to meet you ." he says. "Yeah, nice to meet you too Mr. door-man." she says. Ella leans over the desk and says to the door-man. "She has mental issues." Five plays along and says "Oww!" "What happened?" Sam asks. "She bit me!" she says pointing at marina who is on he other side of the room. "How could she have bit you? she is on the other side of the room." I say. "She is elasta girl from the incredles! she streached her mouth and bit me while you weren't watching!" malcolm comes up to Five or rather 'Brair' puts his hand on her back and says "now Briar honey, there are no such things as superheros we have been over this." "She is NOT a superhero! She's a Supervillen! Jeus don't you know anything?" she shreks and storms of the elevators. _Can this girl act or what? _i hear ellas voice in my head. _Yeah she is pretty amazing. _i say to her but regret it because at that moment five looks over at me with a shy smile. _oh great she heard me! _i think. _You love her! how cute! _ella says in my head but i ignore her. We all pile into the elevator "What button?" Five asks. A look of worry crosses her face. "Top." i say. her eyes widen. "great." she whispers. and presses the top button. when we walk into the appartment Five says"This isn't an apartment, it's a manchion on top of an apparment building!" she smiling but when her eye land on the windows she goes pail. "Glass windows, great." "You aren't scared of hights are you?" Four asks. "How many floors up are we?" she asks. "About 200." i say. "Me tirer dessus!" she complains. _what the hell is she saying? _"Have you got an ipod doc?" she asks. "Yeah in the kitchen." johnny tells her. "Oh, cool thanks." and she walks out of the room. "I'll make sure she fines her way." marina says and walks away with ella at her heels. "Six you coming?" she asks. Six huffs and walks after them. "So nine," Malcolm says "I see you've taken to Five quite quickly." "In other words he's in it deep." Eight says smirking. "In what deep?" i spit. "_Love!" _Sam says. "Shut up!" i spit. "HE DIDN"T DENY IT!" four shouts. I'm about to death thret them all when we hear music coming from the kitchen. "Well that explains her question earlier." as we walk closer to the kitchen we can he Ella giggling like a mad person. when we walk in they all stop and ella covers her mouth. Marina, Five and six are alll standing in the corner looking anywhere but eachother. Some boy-band song comes on and five runs to the doc to change it. "Why?" six asks. Five looks at six and they both start giggling which sets marina off.

John/four:

Six is GIGLING! GIGLING! SIX! "What were you doing in here?" i ask. "The eaziest answer is - dancing!" Marina says. "THAT was NOT dancing! that was being idiots and having a laugh!" five giggles. "How exactly were you dancing?" Sam asks. "Dude!" i yell at him. "like i said it was NOT dancing but what ever we were doing is not to be repeted while the male species is around!" five says. "Hey i have an idea!" Nine says. "You have those?" i ask. "Follow me boys!" nine says disgarding my comment. he walks into the servalance camera room. the girls have followed us in. "Oh god!" Five says slapping her forehead. nine plays the video feed from the last five minutes in the kitchen. we see the girls doing random stuff and dancing eighties style. "Nice!' nine says and five slaps the back of his head. we all look back at the screen at just he right time to see five slip and pull six and marina down with her. they all laugh and five starts doing the egiption dance on the ground. five shuts the lap top. "Ok well lets eat." she says. and walks out of the room. "What were you kids doing in there?" malcolm asks. "Playing spin the bottle." Five tells him and malcolm looks shocked "Kidding!" she says and malcolms face relaxes "But we might latter." She teases. and walks away.

**half hour later**

Six:

"Can we watch a movie?" Five asks. i appologised to her while we were in the kitchen dancing. "Sure. pick from the one around the TV." nine says. he is so nice to her. its new for him. "I'm to tired. I'm going to sleep." Ella announces. "Bye Ella! have a good sleep" five calls out. "You kids go watch I'm too old to be up this late." Malcolm says. "Your not old!" Marina says. "Can we watch 'The Hobit'?" five yells from the lounge room. "Whats the hobit?" Marina asks. "Just about one of the awesomest movies EVER!" Sam says. "So thats two votes. Six, John, Eight, Marina, Nine?" says five. everyone shrugs and says whatever or sure but me "Six?" she trys again. "Why not?"


	4. Chapter 4 - The hobit

**So what do you think so far? Good … or not. I really need people to read this before I continue writing. I feel like no one is reading it. So its short but if they're shorter there should be more(if I actually get reviews). BYE! Love you readers!**

**3 hours later**

Every five or so minutes Marina and five would squeal while I would jump. By the movies end marina had her head buried in eight arm and five was sitting on nines lap squeezing him as if for dear life itself! "sorry." she said embarrassed and got up and went into the kitchen marina stood up and walked after her shaking. I decided to follow suite and go with them. I hear the boys start whispering. I almost squeal because I pulled aside. "Shh!" marina tells me. "Can you use your invisibility?" five asks me. "Yeah." "Cool follow me." Five turns invisible and so does marina once I grab her hand. I can tell five walked into the lounge room. "So you love her?" Sam asks someone. "Not as much as you love six and at least I got Fives attention your lucky to get three seconds!" Nine retorts. "Well at least I've kissed Six!" Sam battles. I feel something nudge me. _Five. _"Who said I hadn't kissed five?" nine asks. Five grabs my hand and squeezes it as if to say _shut up nine. _All the boys' mouths drop to the floor. "When?" Eight asks. "None of your business!" Nine says and five giggles they all look our way. They all stand up and walk closer and closer to us. Nine reaches out and grabs five which shocks her and causes her to forget to say invisible. She is visible and he picks her up and plonks her on the couch and tickles her. "Please...stop...please... I'm begging...please...I'll do anything!" She says between giggles. He just keeps tickling her. So she grabs his T-shirt and pulls herself up to kiss him and he stops. "You got proof now Sam." she says standing up by using nine and pulling him onto the couch at the same time. She runs up the steps in fear of getting chased by nine and she disappears behind a wall. I sigh and almost give away where I and marina are hiding when five jumps back out from behind the wall. "I'm lost!" She complains. "Whatcha' trying to find?" Nine asks. "I don't know!" she says laughing. I pull marina out of the room and turn us visible and walk back into the lounge. "What did I miss?" I ask like I hadn't been here the whole time. "Just nine and five making out!" John tells me. "Eww!" Marina whines behind me. "It's worst to watch." Sam tells us. _Boy, do I know! _I think. "Oh, come on Sam! Just because your jelly doesn't mean you have to be a downer!" Five says leaning over the railing of the stairs. "What does jelly mean?" Eight asks. "Its short for jealous but I personally think jelly sounds better." Five explains. "I'm not jelly!" Sam says. It sounds so ridiculous when he says it. "Uh, dude, don't say that." John says. "Doesn't suit you." "It sounds cuter when five says it." Nine tells him. We all look up to see what Fives response is. "Don't look at me!" She whines blushing as red as a tomato. "Hey, five, where are you going to sleep?" Sam asks. A look of confusion crossed her face. "The couch?" She says it more like a question then an answer. Nine gives her a fowl look. "Or maybe not..." She says nodding her head. Considering no more bedrooms are left she's basically got the couch, floor or nines bed. I have absolutely no idea which on she should choose. "The floor then?" She asks. John starts laughing so hard his face goes red. "What's so funny." five asks frowning. "You know five; I get the feeling nine wants to share a bed with you." Marina teases. This is the first time she spoken since she said 'Eww', it's not like Marina to be so forward... or brave. "Oh!" She says surprised and blushing red at the same time. "Shut up Marina!" Nine says. "Actually I'm not surprised you didn't get a mind message it's clear across his face too." Sam says. "Thank you captain obvious!" I say. "You're welcome Sargent sarcasm!" Sam says back. "I'm happy with the floor if you don't want to share." Five says directly at nine. "I don't mind sharing." He says with an evil smile on his face. "'course you don't." Five says with no sarcasm. "I'm going to sleep. I don't need the love-birds haunting my dreams!" Eights says blocking his ears. "Hey! That's not fair! You don't see anyone complaining about you and Marina being together!" Five says down to him. "Um... We're not," Eight says. "Oh. Well yall should be."

**Next Day 6:30am**

John/four:

I walk into the kitchen and see six and five talking. "Morning." I say to let the girls know I'm here. "Hey John you owe me ten bucks." Six says. _Oh damn! I made that bet with her that I would wake up before she did. Not a good idea! _"You guys are strange!" Five laughs. "Six might be but I'm not!" I say jokingly. "Hey buddy, we're all aliens. Everyone is strange around here!" And random conversation goes on. Every now and then someone would wake up and join in. First Marina, then Ella, Sam, Eight, Malcolm and lastly comes Nineat around ten am. "You're up later than usual." Malcolm says while sipping his coffee. "Slept in." Nine replies still half asleep. "Must have been really tired." Malcolm says obviously fishing for more information. "I guess." Nine says unsure while leaning back onto the kitchen bench. Five walks out of the room muttering "shoot me!" with Six, Marina and Ella following. We all strain to listen to what they're doing/saying. "NO!" we hear five scream.

Five:

"NO!" I scream and fall on the couch laughing. They start tickling me. And I'm screaming and laughing at the same time. "STOP!" I manage to get out. "Not until you tell us why he woke up at 10!" Marina bargains. "Never!" I joke. "Oh really?" Six asks and tickles me even more. Now I'm shrieking "Help!" I look around for someone or something that might help. My eyes land on nine and he is just smirking at me. "OK! OK!". "So what happened?"

**A/N: Ok so I need at least 5-9 more reviews (see what I did there?) Before you get to find out why**

**Also do you have a preference**

**In the next chapter Nine ends up saving Five from having to tell them**

**Five tells them (If so what?)**

**You couldn't care less**

**Happy reading and thank you**

**Lucky Number 9**


	5. Chapter 5 - Music

**OKAY! Let's get this going… We last left them in Nine's safe house and Marina, Ella and Six are tickling Five. Forgive me for any spelling or stuff like that. Two more things… So I've decided I am going to start doing this thing were I ask a random question of the week and people have been asking for more eight – seven and six – four action… so here you have it. Happy reading and be lucky,**

**Love you guys xoxo**

**4:**

I walk in _'casually' _to see what the girls are doing. The first five things I see is a red faced Five, A smirking Nine, a giggling Ella, knowing glances being exchanged between Six and Marina and pillows all over the floor. Six leans down to pick one off the floor and a thought creeps into my head. _She has a nice butt. _Wait. WHAT? Five (who was lying on the couch) bolts up into a sitting position. "FOUR! That's gross!" She screams then starts laughing. "What did he say?" Six asks. But five is gone. Or rather invisible. "FIVE! COME BACK HERE!" Six shouted.

**9: **

A familiar hand touches my shoulder and someone whispers "Don't move." It's Five. So I don't. "Meet me up in your room. Don't tell anyone I'm there." She whispers and plants a small kiss on the back of my neck which sends shivers down my spine.

Because I can see the steps I can see her feet making only a slight dent it the carpet. I wait a minute and say that I'm going to have a shower. I climb the stairs and open the door to my bedroom. The first step into my room and I can't hear anything but music. "Five…" I call into the room. She pops up beside me. "Hi!" She says and starts dancing. _What the hell? _I think. She grabs my arms and tries to make me dance with her but I resist. "You're no fun!" she complains. "And you're a trouble maker." I tell her. "Someone's in a sour mood." She says let go of my hands and grabbing her IPod, plonking herself down on the bed and plugging the earphones in. I roll my eyes and pick her up. She starts kicking and telling me to put her down or else. I stand her on a chair in the corner of the room so she and I are almost eye level. She pouts and pulls a puppy-dog face. "Don't do that." I say. She isn't making it any easier! "Do what?" She says crossly. I put my finger on her lips and say "That." "You're not the boss." She sounds like a three year old child! "How old are you?" I ask. "I'm almost eighteen!" She says. "And yet you act like a child!" I tell her. "Well how old are you?" She asks. "I'm almost twenty." I say proudly. "And yet you can't dance!" She says. "I can dance." I say frowning. "Prove it." She says with a devil smile. I roll my eyes. "You're so immature." I tell her. "And _you _can't dance." She says poking my chest a little too hard. She pulls back and curses. "That's what you get –" I say lifting up my shirt and pointing to my six pack "When you miss with these." "Mess with what?" She teases. I pull my T-shirt off and find her starring. "Oh. That." She says. I laugh at her and she goes red. She pulls her T-shirt up just so I can see her stomach. "How the hell did you get that?" She asks looking back and forth between my chest and her stomach. "How the hell did you get that skinny?" I ask because I am able to see each and every bone that makes up her ribs. "I'm not a big eater." She says. Come to think of it, I haven't seen her eat once except for dinner last night and that was almost nothing. "Please tell me you don't have anorexia!" I plead. "I don't! I just think 'why eat when I'm not hungry and when someone else can it the food I don't need.' There is no point." I look over her face and think _god you're gorgeous! _"Not really. You're just blind." She says. "Shut up. You're beautiful." I say stepping closer to her. "I am not." She says. "You. Are. The. Most. Beautiful. Girl. Ever." I tell her emphasising each word. "Liar!" She says. "What is it going to take for you to admit you are gorgeous?" I ask. "You have to dance with me." She says. "You'll laugh at me." I say looking down at the floor my face flushing. "I won't. Promise." She says the last word crossing two of her fingers and holding them up for me to see. "It's not that hard." She pulls the puppy-dog face. _She must know it is next to impossible to say no to her when she does that! _"Is that a yes?" She asks. "Fine." I say. She gives me a big smile and kisses my cheek. Five jumps off the chair and walks over to the radio. She plugs her IPod in and 'Higher' By the Saturdays comes on. "Come on." She says and I move next to her. "Um… one problem Five," I say feeling my face getting redder. "I don't know how to dance." "I'll teach you." She says and grabs my hands again and puts them on her tiny hips. "Relax." She says obviously noticing how tense I am. I try. She raps her arms around my neck and I tense again. She laughs. _Oh god how much I love that laugh. _ I think. "It's no different to anybody else's." She says frowning slightly. "Just sway with me." She instructs. I do. After about a minute I get used to it and Five says "Ready to go to the next step?" She asks. "No." I say. She gives me her devil smile and takes her hands of my neck and starts waving her arm in the air and then starts spinning and jumping every now and again. _It's only been two days and she drives me crazy (in a good way) _I think. "So when I speak listen," Five sings "'Cause you keep on pushing, like I need permission to be heard." She spins and then faces me. "I'm gonna, lift it, lift it, higher, I'm gonna lift it, lift it, higher. So when I speak listen, this is my decision and you keep on messing up the words." The song ends. She stops dancing and looks me straight in the eyes. I lean down to her face and say "You're gorgeous inside and out." And kiss her.

**7: (Meanwhile)**

Eight called me into his room, so I went in. What else was I supposed to say? 'No. I might end up kissing you and embarrassing myself.' NO! Because that would be stupid. I take on step in and call out "Eight?" No answer. I take a few steps in. "Eight?" Silence. I walk to the left wall (farthest away from the door) the room and turn around to walk out the door. He is standing at the door closing it. He teleports in front of me. Like right in front of my face. I squeak quietly and he lets out a small laugh. Then his face goes serious and he leans onto me to make me up against the wall. "Do you like me?" He asks. "W-w-what?" I splutter. "Do you like me?" He repeats leaning over me by propping himself up using his arm to lean against the wall. "Um, as a friend or…" I get cut off. "Come on Marina; don't play stupid. You know exactly what I mean." He says frowning slightly. He has his left leg between both of mine so I can't run away. _Oh god. _"Uh…" how do I answer this? HELP! SOS! "Screw this I'm going to get the point… I mean it's now or never right?" He is talking to himself more then to me. "I guess so." I say unsure of what to do. "Seven," He says looking straight into my eyes. _Wow Seven, that's something I don't get a lot. _I think. "Will you go out with me?" He asks. _OH. MY. GOD! (scream mentally) YES! YES! YES! YES! _I think but decide to tease him instead. "Oh I don't know. I really need to consider my options here. There are just so many…" "There better not be." He says playing along. "But I guess you will do for the moment." I say sighing. "How about forever?" He asks and kisses me. _Yep forever sounds good! _ I think but don't say. He pulls back and twirls a piece of my chocolate brown hair around his finger. I smile at him. He leans into my ear and whispers "I must be the luckiest man alive."

**6:**

I'm sitting on my bed just staring blankly at the white wall when I hear a knock at the door. "Who is it?" I call out. "John. Unlock the door please or I will." He teases. I don't move. A clicking sound comes from the door and john comes in shirtless. "What?" I ask. "Everyone else has gone into their rooms or out so I thought I keep you company." "Ha. Ha. If it's not important get lost." I tell him. He gets a devilish look on his face and says "Actually it is." And walks over to the bed and pins me down. "John get off me." I say struggling to get out of his grip. And then something hits me. Earlier this morning me and five had both been up and the chimaeras were getting restless so we took them for a walk. I remember us talking about our past, families, cepans and – strangely enough – boys. As in her dating Nine and her thinking John liked me. The conversation went like this…

"_**Six he looks at you, ALL the time." She tells me.**_

"_**No he doesn't!" I protest.**_

"_**He does! And I can read his mind, he DOES NOT stop thinking about you!"**_

"You're gorgeous." He says his face only inches from mine…

**HI! Clifthanger! Oh well deal with it! Now if I get more reviews you get more story. Get it?**

**Question of the week:**

**What is the best song by the Saurdays?**

**What about us**

**Higher**

**Notorious **

**OK get reviewing. If you have any questions or ideas PM me or write a review. Follow. Favourite. Thanks a bunch guys I love you all.**

**Be lucky**

**Lucky Number 9 **


	6. Chapter 6 - Meet Adam

**HI-YA! I foung my USB in my school bag! I'm such an idiot! Love the reviews keep 'em coming. I'm really sad nobody knows The Saturdays! All well. Anyways I'm going to start posting once a week most likely on the same day every week. Alright! Now I decided to kill you guys and write some of Sam's 'Pov' and write some of six's and four's AFTER. But if you don't read it all you won't get it. Ok one more thing… I do realize Adam isn't in any of this so just pretend he was away. Okay. Thank you. Be lucky. Peace out. Lucky Number 9**

**SAM:**

I go with my dad to pick up Adam from the train station and the weirdest thing happens. The lady we had met only the day before (The one who was apologising for Five's illness) came up to us. "How's your daughter doing?" She asked. "Um, fine thank you. She is going into an operation tomorrow." Dad lied easily. "Oh you must be so relieved." She said sighing. "She is not that bad." I said feeling the need to defend Five. "No. She is not. But it will be best for everyone if she gets some help." Dad said eying me. Out of the corner of my eye I see Adam. "Dad I can see James." _James _is the name we gave Adam for a cover up. "Oh, well we best be off." He said to the lady smiling politely. "Oh well good luck with the operation." She said over her shoulder. We walked up to Adam/James and when he spotted us he looked relieved. "Ugh! I have been looking for you guys everywhere!" He exclaimed. "Where is Ella?" He asked obviously not caring about anyone else. I think he kind of likes her. But I'd have to ask to be sure. "Nice you care about everyone." Dad says. God I missed him so much. I can't believe I got him back. Truth be told I thought he was dead. Of course I would never admit that – not even to myself – I had to believe, didn't I? _Sam? _I hear Ella say in my head. _Yes? _I ask telepathically. _How far away are you guys? _She asks. _Five-Ten minutes. We will bring back Lunch. _ I tell her. I don't hear her in my head anymore. "We better get going. Ella is getting paranoid." I tell my dad and Adam.

**TEN MINUTES LATER:**

**Five:**

"We're back!" Sam shouts from down stairs. "Food's here!" Ella hollers. Nine is asleep. I poked him. He didn't budge. I pushed him. No result. I slapped his back. Nothing. I needed a new approach. "Nine. Get up or I'll scream." I whispered in his ear. He groaned and said "You wouldn't dare." A smirk was playing dangerously across his face. "Don't Say I didn't warn you." I say and start screaming at the top of my lungs. He sits up right and I stop. He sighs and lies back down. I start the sirens again. He jumps out of bed but I forget to stop screaming (STUPID!). He smashes his lips into mine and I can't scream (SMART!). He pulls back and I can tell the look on my face is priceless. He laughs at me and leans his forehead against mine. "Don't do that again." He says. "Do what?" I tease with a little smirk on my face. "Scream like there is no tomorrow!" He say laughing. "Hey! It's not my fault you sleep like you're under a curse or something." "Yeah, I'm under a curse." He says dead serious. "Oh yeah? What curse?" I say cocking my head to the side. "Yours." He says leaning in and kissing me. _I'm starving! I am so not missing lunch! _I think, push him off and he groans (It's kinda cute). "That's what you get for all the cheesiness. It's cute. But it doesn't suit you." I call over my shoulder while walking out of his room and down the stairs. Once in the kitchen Malcolm eyes me sceptically. "Problem?" I ask. "What's all screaming about?" He asks. "Uh… I had to get Nine up." I say and quickly add "He was sleeping." He nods his head in an _I don't believe you _way. "It's true. Why else would I have been screaming?" "I don't know. You tell me." He says looking down at the paper. "I don't know that's why I just asked you." I explain slowly. "True. Guess I have to believe you." He says still reading his paper. "You don't have to but I would like it if you did." I say not moving. "Hungry?" He asks. "A little bit."

**Six:**

**(A/N: Last chapter we left six and four at **_**"You're gorgeous." He says his face only inches from mine… **_**continuation of that.)**

My breath caught in my throat. _He is about to kiss me! _I think. _I might just start listening to five! _God it has been ages since we have kissed. I wonder if it'll still feel the same. "We're back!" Sam Shouts from down stairs. I smile awkwardly at John. "Food's here!" Ella screams. John bows his head and whispers something along the lines of "Damn you!" I'm not sure whether he was saying it to me or Sam. "That was for Sam! Not you!" He says quickly realizing it wasn't the best thing to say. He stands up and goes to walk out the door. _NO! _I scream mentally. "This isn't over." He says like it was some sort of a challenge. "I'll be back." He quotes the terminator. _Nice. _I laugh at his little joke and he walks away.

**Marina/7:**

Five pulls me away from the table and stops me in the corridor. "So, Eight asked o\you out like I said he would didn't he?" She says with a knowing look on her face. "Maybe." I say sheepishly and she squeals. She stops and beams at me. "Told ya'!" She says and opens her mouth to say something else but squeals instead. Behind her I can see Nine. "OW!" She says wide eyed at him. He chuckles. I notice she is rubbing her butt. I almost die trying to supress my laughter and when I go to say something witty like she would she says "Don't even!" And walks away hiding her smile from Nine. "You are head-over-heals for her. Aren't you!" I tease while watching his eyes follow her every move. "Who the hell are you?" We hear Five exclaim very loudly. I can just imagine her with her hands on her hips and the _'Mmm Hmm' _head movement. Sure enough that's what she is doing. "Adam." Adam says shrinking back a bit. "And that is short for?" She asks obviously knowing his life story because she can read minds. "Adamus." He crocks. "Why is it you aren't training to kill the lot of us?" She asks although she would already know. "Because I don't think the Mogadorians have a right to kill because they can." He states confidently. She sticks her hand out and says "Nice to meet you." "Like wise Five." He says all gentlemen like shaking her hand. "A Mog with manners. Amazing."

**Six:**

I sit between Sam and John who has Adam next to him. At each head of the table sit Malcolm (Next to Sam) and Ella (Next to Adam). Across from me is Nine (Ugh!) next to him is Five (Next to Malcolm) and on the other side is Eight who is sitting next to Marina with his arm around the back of her chair. Five keeps giving Nine devil looks and whisper shouting "Stop it!" After about the hundredth Five spits "Didn't your cepan ever teach you to keep your hands to yourself?" "Apparently not." Eight says while John says "From what I've heard his cepan wasn't too good at that ether." "Really?" Five asks Nine. "Play-a!" Ella says from down the table which makes us all crack up. It was funny enough as it was but coming from a thirteen year old… PRICELESS!

When we're all done eating we decide it's time to start training. We let Malcolm run the show. He asks us to a Girl Vs Boy thing were you have to pin all the other players down and then they are out. Last player standing wins it for their team. We go off into our teams to plan a strategy. "What do you want to do Six?" Five asks me. "Uh I was thinking Everyone could have one person to attack and then when you pin them you go help someone else." I explain. "Cool. Sounds good. Who do you want Ella?" She asks. "Um can I have Adam." She asks. "Sure. Good idea. Marina?" "Um… Eight?" "Six?" "John." "Awesome. I'll take Nine but who is on Sam?" I almost fall over laughing at the idea of Five being able to pin Nine. He is twice her size AND weight. "Let's take a step back. Are you sure you want Nine?" I ask trying to keep a straight face. "Yeah. If I fail then you can choose which one I have next time. Deal?" She has got some guts. I'll give her that. "Deal." I say.

The girls line up along one of two lines Malcolm has crafted out of masking tape and the boys line up on the other. We are about six-seven meters away from each other. The pairs ended up being Ella-Adam, Marina-Eight, Five-Nine, Me-John/Sam and B.K-Bonnie. I'm really nervous for Five. She hasn't trained with us before she doesn't know everyone's techniques. Five leans over the line and cranes her head to look at me while mouthing "Stop stressing!" "So to make this clear we aren't allowed to use legacies?" Ella asks. "Yup. Just old fashioned combat." Malcolm says while taking his seat behind bullet proof glass. _Good choice. _I think. He says he will be timing us and calculating how we work as a team. He tells us the last one standing gets to pick the next drill. _Yup. Totally want that one. _I think. He sounds the alarm which tells us we can go. I watch Five bounce around on her toes and run unbelievably fast towards Nine, sweep her right foot underneath him causing him to fall over and her pin him down. "Got'cha!" She says climbing off him. He is flabbergasted and so am I! "I will seriously never underestimate you again!" I shout to her while rushing forward to john… somehow he wins. In a minute they have lost Nine, Sam, Adam and BK and we have lost myself, Ella and Marina. Only John, Eight, Five and… Bonnie are left. Five has a cheeky smile on her face and says "Come at me!" That gets a good laugh from the girls. Eight looks over at john and says "I am NOT pinning a dog!" "Well neither am I!" John says throwing his arms up in the air. The alarm sounds. "The boys can swap ether John or Eight for Bernie Kosar or someone else who will pin a dog." Malcolm says over the speakers. "She is all yours." Eight says to John and sits down. Five starts making chicken noises at him and winks at Marina. "Hey BK is his chaemera I thought he should be allowed to fight alongside his own pet." Eight says holding up his hands. "Uh ha. Sure." Five says nodding. "Shut up and start fighting." Malcolm says over the speakers. "Only because you asked so nicely." Five says sarcastically. She smiles at John while walking slightly closer "I'm so sorry." She says. "For what?" John asks stupidly. Before he can do anything she punches him, moves swiftly behind him and grabs his arm twisting it and he is on his knees, she lets go twisting him to lie down then she is straddling him and pinning his arms down. She rolls of him panting. "I win." She is sitting down leaning back on her hands. "Not yet" John says sitting up and pinning her down. A growling sound comes from Bonnie and she tackles John off of Five. Five Stands up and says "Bonnie get off." The dog does as she is told and sits at Five's feet. John is lying on the ground stunned. Five moves quickly to pin him down and says "You done yet?" She is really close to his face but glaring unlike me this morning. He nods slowly. "Good." She says standing up and offering a hand to pull him up. John – not one to be rude – takes it.

**HEY! How did you like the chapter? My question of the week is (Drum roll) BEST CONTRY? **

**Australia**

**America**

**England**

**Other**

**Thanks guys! Love you! Favourite. Review. Follow. Be lucky.**

**Lucky Number 9**


	7. Chapter 7 - Training and Broken Bones

**I actually don't have anything to say but it isn't going to be long. I had a school thing and had literally no time. So here it is… chapter 7.**

**NINE: **

"You done yet?" Five asks Four while she is straddling him. She really needs to get off him before I do something stupid. He nods slowly. "Good." She says. She gets up and offers him her hand. He takes it. "Alright Five what's next?" Malcolm asks. "Pardon?" She says frowning. "You have to choose the next training exercise." Six explains. "Oh! Right, I knew that." She jokes. "Uh ha. Sure." Eight says copying her exact words. "You're so funny. Come up with that one yourself?" She jokes. "Yeah I did." He says smiling. "Uh ha. Sure." She says. "Hey! No copying!" He laughs. She starts laughing too. Marina and I are frowning at the exchange. Five stops laugh and looks at marina and I. "Uh oh. We're in trouble." She says to Eight. "Nah really, Barbie." He spits. Five's mouth drops open and she says "What did you just call me?" while Marina screams his name and Six says "Your in it now." Five shakes her head and turns to Malcolm. "Can we please do legacy training?" She asks. "Sure. We will do the same thing but with legacies. Alright go off into your little huddles." Malcolm instructs and sits down behind bullet proof glass. We all walk over and Eight is the first to speak. "Don't leave me with Five she'll kick my butt. I really don't need that." "How do you think I feel? I was down in a matter of seconds!" I whisper-shout at him. "Ok. Guys I have a new idea. I'm going to mix teams. Team one is Five, Nine, Six, Bernie Kosar. Team two is Eight, Marina, Bonnie, Four. Ella, Sam and Adam I want you to try and work out how to use these damned buttons." Malcolm says over the speakers.

"Alright! Tactic?" Five says very happily. We all look at each other. "How about be don't lose." I say lamely. "That is the goal of the drill. So I'm glad we are all on the same page. What do you think B.K?" Five says leaning own to the brown beagle. An alarm goes off and all our heads whip around to see Ella and Sam jabbing at the buttons wildly. "DON'T BREAK IT!" I Scream and run in there to help them. I press one button and it stops. Malcolm pats me on the back and when I look at the rest of the garde and they are all covering their mouths trying not to laugh. I roll my eyes. "Ok guys I just want to see how people do with certain opponents. So can we have Nine and Seven, Six and Four, Eight and Five and obviously the dogs. When you're ready." Malcolm says and I feel stupid for only just realizing Malcolm I taking notes. "Smart." Five says sarcastically as a walk over to "Team 1". "Hang on. Don't go yet." Five yells while running over to the button station. She sits down and I don't like the look on her face. "Five, I don't…" "It's fine I'm a computer whiz." She says waving me off like a fly. _Ouch. _I think. She starts jabbing at buttons and then so random music comes on (thank god it's from this century). She does a stupid little dance move and everyone burst out laughing. "How the hell do you know how to do that?" I ask as she reaches 'team 1'. "I have a 'Photographic memory'. Read a book about it." She says all '_it's not that big of a deal' _like. "You're going down Ken!" Five Yells over to Eight and he goes pale.

**FIVE:**

I got two surprises today. Number one was that I completely fractured my knee. And two was I got a new legacy. I now have some legacy nobody knows the name of. If you have ever seen the X-men you will understand what I'm talking about. You know the guy that has some sort of electrical pulse that comes out of his chest? Yeah well I got that but from my mouth and hands. It's awesome. I was jumping around being stupid when I got it. Nine fractured my knee. He didn't mean to. I felt more sorry for him then I did for myself. He was feeling all bad and I barely felt a thing. Marina fixed it. I was walking around looking for Nine because he had 'disappeared' when I obviously walked into the wrong room (The palace it too big) and as just in time to see Adam kiss Ella! "Please don't tell anyone!" Ella said lightning fast. "Why would I? I don't mind but keep it G rated, ok? Your only 13 and 16." I say point at them both in turn. "Yes Mam'." Adam said. "Alright. See ya' later." I say walking out of the room giggling (What a surprise!). "What are you laughing at?" Malcolm asks. "Uh…"

**Uh oh! Will she tell him? Will she make something up? We will never know. Until next week that is. Anyways question of the week is 'Best movie?'…**

**I am number 4**

**X-man or**

**Bourne legacy**

**I've seen all but I can't decide. Also a lot of people choose Australia! Go Aussies! Whooo! We suck at soccer but whatever! Like. Review. Favourite. Be lucky!**

**Lucky number 9 **


	8. Chapter 8 - Sarah, Maddie and the mogs

**I got mixed results from the movies so at least I don't think something is awesome and everyone else thinks it's weird. This on will be filled with a few short 'Pov's. Sorry. Ok chapter 8! Happy Easter!**

Five:

"Uh… that's confidential." I say jokingly trying to change the subject. "Oh, well, sorry I asked." He says playing along but digging at the same time. "Have you seen Nine?" I ask. "He is up on the roof." "Thanks." I say

While I'm in the elevator going up all I can think is _why do we have to be up his high? _

When the doors open I walk out cautiously. I spot him… near the edge. He hears me walk out. "Didn't think you were game enough to come up here." He said not meeting my gaze. "I'm not. Will you come inside please?" It freezing outside and I'm only wearing a singlet and shorts. I shiver and hug my stomach. "Nah, I'll be out here for a while." He says. "But you'll freeze." I say. "I'm alright." _Go away._ He thinks. "Nice try but I'm not leaving until you come here." I say sitting down on the ground. "I just wait here till you're ready." He just sits there. "Why are you mad at me?" I ask after a long silence. "I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at me." He grumbles. _Oh, I get it now. _"Nine, that happens to me all the time. I barely even felt it." I say truthfully. "Yeah right! I broke your knee and it didn't hurt, let's go with that." He says sarcastically. I decide to do something really stupid. "If I fall your dead." I whisper to myself. I stand up and walk over to the edge where he is sitting one leg on each side of the wall. As I walk closer he asks "What the hell are you doing?" "Being stupid." I say and sit opposite him on the wall. I clutch the edge. "Oh my god. I feel sick." I say looking down. He laughs and pulls me towards him and spins me around so my back is to him and he hugs me tightly. "I'm really sorry." He whispers in my ear. "I can tell. Plus I don't care it didn't hurt." I say trying to turn my head to look at him but I almost slip off the edge. His grip tightens instantly. "Do NOT do that again!" He says laughing. "Do NOT let me go!" I say clutching his arms for dear life itself. We sit up properly again and I shiver. "Cold?" He asks. "No I'm boiling." I say sarcastically. "Let's go back inside." He says. "Good idea."

When we walk inside the doorbell rings. Nine looks through the peephole and says "It's Sarah!" "Four's ex?" I ask. "Yeah." I open the door. "You must be number five." She says sweetly. "You must be a genius. How's Mark?" I say. I've read her mind and in the past two weeks after leaving John she got with Mark but he dumped her. So she came crawling back. Pathetic, isn't it? **(A/N: sorry guys I have to make Sarah bad. She is alright I guess but I don't particularly like her.) **"I don't have a clue what you talking about." She says all posh like. "where is John?" She asks walking pushing past me. Behind her back I poke my tong out at her and make a face. "Not a fan, hey?" Nine asks. "Underestimation of the year." I say and walk around to find Six.

"Sarah you shouldn't go in there." Marina says very loudly while standing outside four and six's bedroom. I can hear them cursing in there but I can tell Sarah can't. "And why not?" She asks. "Because we're keeping dead bodies in there." I blurt out trying to find a distraction. "You're full of it." She says. "Hey SARAH-" I say her name really loudly so the know to hurry up and disappear. "Do you want to see what I can do with my legacies?" I ask her. "No, I don't." "Well that's too bad SARAH. You're really missing out, SARAH." I say. "Oh you really should SARAH," Marina has started copying me. "They really are quiet interesting SARAH." At that moment Four walks out of the room casually. He says 'Hi' to Marina and I and looks at Sarah then back at us then back to her. "What are you doing here?" He doesn't sound happy. I wouldn't be. "I realized that dumping you was stupid," She says and I cough the word 'stupid' in to my hand. She glares at me. "I've decided to take you back." She says like she is doing him a favour. "What if _**I**_ don't want _**you**_ back?" He asks. "What?" She asks. Her face is priceless! It is so hard for me not to laugh. "You heard me." He says. She looks at me and Marina. "And I suppose you think this is funny." Marina and I answer at the same time. Me: "Hilarious." Marina: "Of course not." "You think you're so funny don't you? Well news flash: you're not." Sarah says. "Shoot me." I say. "Gladly." "Ok you have been inside the house way too long." Nine says and starts pulling my towards the door. "Nice meeting you Sarah." I call through the house. Killing her with kindness. Never done it better.

**SIX:**

"What is Sarah doing here?!" I ask john. "I don't know!" He says. He walks out of the room and I hear their conversation. "What are you doing here?" He doesn't sound happy. I wouldn't be. "I realized that dumping you was stupid," She says and I hear five cough the word 'stupid' in to her hand. "I've decided to take you back." Sarah says like she is doing him a favour. "What if _**I**_ don't want _**you**_ back?" He asks. "What?" She asks. "You heard me." He says. "And I suppose you think this is funny." Sarah asks Five and Marina. They answer at the same time. Five: "Hilarious." Marina: "Of course not." "You think you're so funny don't you? Well news flash: you're not." Sarah says. "Shoot me." Five says with bitter sarcasm. "Gladly." Sarah says. "Ok you have been inside the house way too long." Nine says. I decide it's a good time to walk out. "Oh, Sarah. What are you doing here?" I ask like I haven't been listening to the whole conversation. Sarah death glares me. I feel like saying 'bring it on Blondie!' but that would be like inviting a kitten to dine with a Tiger.

Nine:

I grab two of my hoodies before pushing Five out of the door. "I think she likes me." Five jokes. "I beg to differ." I say hit the elevator button to go to the ground floor. "I think we're going to be best friends." Five jokes. "Why did you do that?"' "Do what?" She asks. "Be all catty and stuff." I explain. "There is a lot more to her story then you would think." She says. "Wanna tell me 'bout it?" I ask. "No, maybe another day. I'm still trying to work it out." "Alright. If you want to talk I'm here."

We have been walking around the park for almost 30mins when I see…

Eight:

I sense that john wants to talk to Sarah alone so I decide to him a favour and clear the room. Go get Marina and pull her into the room we now share. "what did you want to show me?" She asks. "Nothing. Just thought four might want to talk to Sarah privately." I explain. "So there was absolutely nothing else you wanted to do with me? Just sit here and do nothing or did you have something else in mind?" She asks smiling dangerously. I gulp. "Uh… well now that you mentioned it…" I start but by then we are already kissing.

Nine:

Maddy. But it can't be. She is dead. Right? Five sees me looking at her and asks "What?" Although she most likely knows the answer she wants me to tell her. I shake my head just as Maddy turns and her eyes land on mine. She excuses herself from the group she was standing with and walks over. Five instantly interlocks our hands and stands closer to me. "Hey, Stanley." Maddy says like she didn't turn me into the mogs and break my heart. "Hi I'm Briar." Five says sticking her hand out for Maddy to shake it. "Nice to meet you, I'm Maddy." Maddy shakes Five's hand hesitantly. Then Five makes a face as if something just registered in her brain. "Hang on, Stanley?" She says smirking. I nod self-consciously. "Wow and I though Dakota was bad." She jokes. "Why did you think Dakota was bad?" I ask. "It's a boy's name." "Oh." She laughs and says to Maddy "Just so you don't have to ask – yes I am one of the loric." "Oh, ok." Maddy says weakly. "Stanley… I just… want to… um… say that… uh… I'm sorry… for… um… selling you out." Five just stands there awkwardly. "Um, 'Stanley'…" five say getting me to look at her when she mouths the word 'trap'. I turn back to Maddy (or maybe it isn't) and am about to say that we need to go when I see a Mog. I get ready to kill it but five beats me to it using her new legacy. Five and I jump into action killing all the mogs we can get our hands on.

There are about 4-5 mogs left and we are turning them to dust (literally). Five has been battling with one of them for a while. The rest are gone and I think of going to help her out but as I think this she glares at me and I think _maybe not then._ She finally delivers a strike to his stomach with her sword. I'm about to congratulate her when I see her clutching her stomach. She doubles over and starts spewing up blood.

**CLIFFIE! Will she die… or will she live? Find out in next chapter. Just wanted to put something out there… I have a 'friend' that is writing a story. She is new to this and she reads my story every week (I think) so I would love it if you read her story called 'fall of five' and it's written by 'The real number five'. Ok question of the week isn't multiple choice this week you can give absolutely any answer… "WHO IS YOU FAVOURITE BAND/ SINGER/ GROUP?"**

**Favourite. Review. Follow. Read. (F.R.F.R – how do you like that one?)**

**Love you guys**

**Be lucky**

**Lucky Number 9 **


	9. Chapter 9 - Blood

**Ok so, someone said something or other about how five wouldn't know about a movie that earthlings made(Alice In wonderland) … I was just saying that so you guys got it. Sorry for any confusion. I also posted the wrog chapter. I'm really sorry I'm such an idiot. Anyways read way… chapter ten **

Five: **(this is her point of view now, like she's watching it)**

I'm running around with my older brothers playing one game or another. I remember feeling happy and laughing. Attana was sitting next to the lake of sorts that was at the back of my house and doing homework. She was always doing homework. It's been four or five months since I went to meet the elders and met Ataran. Mum said his dad – Luccar -and my dad were good friends in school. I had told her I though his mum was very pretty and she told me that his mum – Jenifine – had said that she thought I was very pretty too. My granddad had said that we were going to see them sometime at the festival of the twin suns. I watch my younger self run around giggling just like I still do. My older brothers were of ages 16 – Jacker - and 12 – Orly - , my sister 14. I hear a scream and my eyes find myself on the ground, in tears, clutching my elbow. My Grandfather runs out of the house and over to me. He makes me extend my elbow and looks at it; worry takes over his face faster than the Mogadorians will take over earth. I walk over quietly trying to make it so no one will know I'm there, even though I'm invisible to them. I look at my younger self's arm, a bone is sticking out of the inside and blood is pouring down my arm. I feel a sharp pain and look down at my arm. I see a small white scar – almost not there – I watch it go red and it starts to burn worst then getting numbers one, two and three's scars all put together. I start screaming myself.

Six:

Four and I are teasing Nine about one thing or another when Five starts screaming in her sleep. It's loud and it reminds me of Katarina being tortured. Nine starts shaking her violently but she keeps screaming. Malcolm pulls over suddenly and four bumps his head on the window. Everyone else is awake and staring at Five, still screaming. "She won't wake up!" Nine yells. "I have an idea!" Marina says jumping up and rummaging through bag after bag. "Found it!" She says pulling a bottle of water out of a food bag. Before anyone can ask she pours the entire thing over Five's head. Five wakes up coughing and spluttering. She spits water onto the ground. "What the hell?!" She says standing up and hitting her head on the roof of the van. She falls back onto the seat. "Oh god, that hurt." She whispers to herself. A drop of water falls off her head and onto her leg. "Why am I all wet?" She says standing up again and hitting her head. "Aw sh##!" She says clutching her head slowing sitting down. She looks like hell. "What was all the screaming about?" I ask. Five's head snaps up and she holds her arm out straight, palm facing up. She frowns and says to Nine "Hold your arm up."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it!"

He obeys and if you look at the two arms compared you can notice Two things. 1) Five's arm is stick thin and Nine's arm is all muscle 2) Five's arm is double jointed. Five holds up her other arm and strangely… it's not double jointed. Usually if you have one double jointed thumb the other is the same, maybe it isn't with arms… then again we don't know Five's story, so it could be. A mixture of saying comes from the group. "What?" from Ella, "Oh god." From Marina, "That's not natural." from Malcolm, "What the hell?" from Four, "Not cool." from Adam, and my personal favourite "How'd ya' do that?" from Nine.

"Can't you do that?" Five says turning in horror to Nine. "Nup, your special baby." He says all cool like. The _baby_ part surprised me. Everyone else looked more surprised than I feel though. "I never thought that was possible!" Five says bitterly. "You didn't answer my question." I say diverting everybody's attention from what was sure to turn out a fight. "Bad dream." She says staring at the floor. "Want to tell us about it?" I ask but think it's the wrong thing when Bonnie jumps in front of Five and starts growling at me. "Bonnie, stop it. She ain't no Mog! And no Six, I really don't."

Five:

We stopped at a hotel in some place, in some town nobody will remember tomorrow because nobody will care. I sit on the bed not wanting to go to sleep but yet needing to. I kept slapping myself trying to stay awake. The door creeks and I look up ready to kill something. And no, I don't count Mogs as a somebody; I merely count them as a living thing. "Hey." Six says popping her head in the room. "Hi!" I say happily. "You alright?" She asks tentatively. "Fine. How's the Sarah drama?" I ask. She sighs and walks in the room. "Does this require a girl's chat?" I ask. I get the feeling she never really did the whole 'girly' thing. She isn't big on secrets but I can tell she likes talking and sometimes you can even see a gossiper in her. "Does it?" She asks not knowing. "Oh boy! Go get Marina and Ella. Now! I'll tell Nine to get lost." I say quickly and faking shock horror. Six leaves the room laughing just as nine enters from the bathroom.

"Who was that?"

"My ex-boyfriend." I joke but he goes white. "I'm kidding!" I blurt out quickly.

"Thank you, for giving me a heart attack! Though I might have some competition." He says sarcastically. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his neck. "You? Competition? Not in this life time!" I say laughing. "Yeah, better not. So what do you wanna do?" He asks wrapping his arms around my waist and nuzzling his head into the crock of my neck. "Actually, I need to help Six with something. Could you hang out with Four or Eight for a half hour?" I ask sheepishly. He groans. "Oh come on! Really? Why can't I stay here?" lifting his head up he pulls a puppy dog face. He's good, but I'm better. "Because you're not a girl! Please? Just for 30 minutes! Please?" I plead and pull an even better puppy dog face. He picks me up and puts me over his shoulder. "Hey! No fair! Put me down." I complain. "Alright." He says devilishly. _Uh oh_. He plonks me on the bed and tickles me. I start screeching and kicking. I accidentally get him where it hurts. He coughs and flops on the bed next to me. "Oh my god! I'm SO sorry! Are you alright?" I say quickly sitting up. "I'm ok. Just need to lie here, for a while… or maybe a year." He croaks. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Can I get you anything?" I ask. I feel horrible. He opens his arms wide which I have come to understand means he wants a hug. I crawl over slowly then lie down next to him. He wraps his arms around my middle and hugs me to his chest. "Please can I stay here? I don't want to leave you." He says really pulling out the big guns. "Come on? For me? Just this once? Please?" I pout and pull back staring in his deep brown eyes.

He caved. Thank bloody god! I hear a knock at my door followed by three heads (Marina, Six and Ella) and a tail (Bonnie). "Sup girlies?" I say waving from my sitting position on the bed. "Have a seat ladies." "What? Are we in some kind of business meeting?" Ella asks. "No but I have a few plans that I need your opinion on." I say looking at Six particularly because they all involve her in some way. The all sit on the bed and we end up in a circle. "Number one is… Sam's lonely. He has his Dad but parents can only be good for so much." I start and Marina take's over because I discussed this with her ages ago. "Plus his best friends can keep their tongs out of each other mouths." She teases. "So Five and I have been thinking…" "If it's alright with you Six." I intercede. "That maybe we could try to get Sam and Becky together?" Marina says hopefully. "That's a great idea guys! Do you think they'll get along?" Six says excitedly. "Defiantly. Becky is the female version of Sam, but she actually needs glasses. And Number Two is… Making sure John choses you no Sarah." I say to Six. "I can NOT believe she thinks she can just come back in here and get what she wants!" Ella says surprising us all. "I know right. I was thinking maybe could go to this place in Australia, it's like an under 18's club. We could dress you up and stuff and get you to flirt with a few guys – Four will be jelly and not even realize Sarah, causing her to take the high road outta here!" I explain. "I like it. Let's do this thing." Six and Marina agree. "I have a question." Ella says nervously.

"Shoot Ells."

"Why am I apart of this? I have nothing to do with any of this."

"Because Ella your Loric and your apart of all our scheming and plotting weather you like it or not. This is a 'Loric' chick's chat of sorts." I explain. This has her smiling from ear to ear.

**Ok guys as you can see… I'm not a big fan of Sarah. Never really was. Never really will be. To all those people in the Boston bombings it truly is sad and I hope it all gets better. To the four that are dead R.I.P you are truly amazing. Anyways, see ya's later**

**Question of the week is (drum roll) "WHAT IS AUSTRALIA'S CAPITAL CITY?"**

**If you answer this wrong I'm going to say you're not British or an Auzzie.**

**Melbourne**

**Sydney**

**Canberra**

**Have a great week sorry for not updating (been away) see ya's next week. F.R.F.R! Be Lucky!**

**Luck number 9 **


	10. Chapter 10 - Here we come Australia

**You might want to go back a chapter. I replaced a chapter and it didn't work like it usually would if you updated it. I'm not sure what Ella actually looks like but I'm making her blonde. So yeah read on and be super lucky this week/day)**

Five:

We all sit in a circle on the floor of Six and John's room the next morning. Malcolm had said two days ago that this is my mission to plan so everyone is looking at me. "Alright, this is how it is going to work. Yesterday I had a lot of fun thinking up everyone's back story and who they're with. So if you have a problem let me know and I'll try to fix it." I start. "First we have our two pairs. Marina and Eight." Eight does a stupid little fist pump and Marina rolls her eyes at him. "You guys look similar so I was thinking of putting you as cousins but then again you two can't keep your hands off each other so I went with something more creative. You two have been dating for three years and you are taking a trip around the world. Next pair is John and Six. I was thinking Six could wash out her hair die and go back to black **(A/N: See what I did there?).** So Six is going to pretend to be Australian and say she is bringing back her _American_ – American being the key word – boyfriend to meet the family. You two can work on the details later." Four gives Six a big goofy smile and I wink at her. "Then we have our threes. Sam, Malcolm and Adam are going to pretend to be these extremely rich people and are flying first class." "You're taking them to live with their grandmother in Melbourne for the holidays." I say directly at Malcolm and in return he nods. "Then Nine, Ella and I are going to go together. I would have put Ella with Marina but you look nothing alike so we can't play the family roll and you can't make up many good stories with that."

"What about Sarah?" Ella asks.

"Pardon?" I say. Oh god I forgot Sarah – woops. (Not that I actually care)

"What about Sarah. She isn't in there." Ella says.

"Uh… sorry. Do you have a preference of people you want to be with?" I ask.

"What if I just go by myself. Pretend I went to college in America and I live in Australia so I'm going home for Christmas. I'll sit a few rows away from someone in the room." She says. "Alright lets go with that. Everybody, be ready to leave in 30 minutes." I say standing up and walking out of the room.

"You didn't forget her, Five did you?" Nine says once we're in the room with a closed door. "No. I just couldn't get a pairing for her. Six would shoot me if I put her with john. I'd shoot myself if she came with me. Malcolm's group already had three and Marina doesn't like her although she would never say it out loud because she's too nice." I say sitting on the bed, guilt finally setting in. To my surprise he laughed. "You know why I'm glad I'm not a girl?" He asks. "No." "Because if I was a girl I'd have to be a part of all this cat-fighting." He tells me.

"Hey! If she wasn't a weakling and human I would just break her nose, but she is so what am I supposed to do?"

"ignore her."

"Nah she deserves hell. You don't know the half of what that witch has done."

Nine hours later… (outside of San Francisco Airport)

"Right. Let's get going." Malcolm says handing out all of the boarding passes. "Ella can you change now?" I ask. "Yep." Is all she says before my eyes are suddenly looking at a little three year old blonde child. I pick her up and hand her a teddy bear we brought for the trip. Nine and I are going to pretend that he and I are Ella's parents and our names are Aaron (Nine) and Ally (Myself). Ella is going to pretend to be Ava. Six and Four are Bailey (Four) and Caitlyn (Six). Eight and Marina are going to be Dexter (Eight) and Emma (Marina). Adam, Malcolm and Sam are going to be Emmett (Adam), Miles (Malcolm) and Gabriel (Sam) or Gabe for short. Sarah shall be Ivy Blue.

We get on the plane with no problems. On the left side of the plane there are rows of three seats – same on the right – in the middle there five seats. So all in all there are eleven seats in a row. I don't know how many rows but let's just say that we have to keep a sharp eye out for anyone or anything suspicious. Lucky for Nine and I Ella/Ava counts as an accompanied **(A/N: I fly a lot so I know most of this stuff) **child so she gets her own seat meaning nobody can sit next to us. Nine sits in the isle and 'Ava' sits at the window leaving me with the middle. Telepathically 'Ava' says to me _'you're welcome.'_ And I nod and smile at her. Nine 'casually' drabs his arms around my shoulder. I lean up and whisper in his ear "That was extremely inconspicuous." He seems to not be paying attention to me, but glaring at someone who looks about twenty or so who I had noticed was staring before but now is trying so hard to avoid Nine's gaze. "Oh leave the poor idiot alone." I complain quietly in his ear. He keeps glaring. I huff and sit back in my chair and take his arm of my shoulder roughly. "Hey, come on. Don't be like that." He says putting his arm back around my shoulder and leaning down kissing my cheek. "After all I do have to work extremely hard to keep you all to myself." I turn around and glare at him. "You're nothing but a jealous idiot, Aaron, don't think you're doing me any favours." I spit. "Alright I deserve that one Al, but I am sorry and I'll even do you a real favour…" I wait for something but I'm not sure what "I'll admit I'm a jealous idiot." He says and I burst out laughing. He hugs me and I hug him back. An elderly couple sit in front of us and the lady turns around and looks at 'Ava'. "She's so adorable. Is she yours?" She says friendly. "Um, yeah. This is Ava. Ava say 'hello'." Ella/Ava does as she is told and the old lady introduces herself a Greta. "I'm Ally and this is Aaron, Ava's dad." I says shaking her hand and pointing to Nine when the time calls for it. "A family full of 'A's'. This is my husband Lloyd. We're going to Australia to visit my sister and her family. What about you guys?" This lady is so friendly, I'm not sure whether it's a good thing or a bad one. "We're going to Australia to visit my parents." 'Aaron' says. "Oh how lovely. I'm sure they must love that. Where do they live?" Without missing a beat I answer "Just a few hours out of Sydney, so we will be driving after this." "Oh how horrible. We hate driving, don't we Lloyd?" "Yes, Greta we do. Now leave this poor young couple alone. I'm sure they don't want to be talking to some old bag of bones like you for the next fourteen hours." The man's thick American accent says playfully to the old lady and she slaps his head lightly and shakes her head making her grey bob fly everywhere. Then the plane takes off

Within the hour Ella has fallen asleep on her chair with a pillow and blanket we brought for her. She looks so adorable with her blonde hair covering her face and a pink and purple dummy/pacifier in her mouth. I lean on Nine's shoulder and he is resting his head on mine. "Sit up for a second beautiful." He says to me. I don't move just to spite him. "Ally, don't be stupid. You know I'm talking to you." "Oops sorry." I say and sit up. He puts the arm rest up then raps his arm around my shoulder and pulls me in close and we fall into the same position we were in minutes ago. Fifteen minutes later the old man sitting in front of us turns around and faces Nine. "You're a lucky man Aaron. Two beautiful girls at a very young age. How old are you all at the moment now anyway?" Lloyds says friendly but serious at the same time. "I'm twenty in two months, Ally is Almost nineteen and Ava turned three four weeks ago." I'm not even eighteen yet but he can't tell him everything. "So you were Sixteen and Seventeen when Ava was born?" He asks. "Around the ages, yes." Nine says. I shift slightly suddenly uncomfortable. Nine runs his hand up and down my bare arm. "Like I said Aaron – you're a very lucky man to have to beautiful girls like these at your age." He says. "Yeah, one of the luckiest." Nine says and Lloyd turns back around. I open my left eye slightly and see that Greta is asleep on Lloyds shoulder. I seceratly wish that if Nine and I both live through this we will be like that when we're old, wrinkled and grey.

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews! Love you guys and the question of the week is…**

'**Who is your favourite book pairing in 'shoot me'?"**

**Thanks. F.R.F.R! Be lucky**

**Lucky Number 9**


	11. Chapter 11 - Sleeping and Broken hearts

**Hey guys, lost my USB again but I'm writing anyway because I had a pretty easy week. So two weeks ago I wrote a question about Australia's capital. Most people said it was Sydney! NO! IT ISN'T! I know Australia is really disconnected from the rest of the world (except N-Z) but it would be nice to think people actually knew what the capital is. Just so you know it's Canberra – also known as the A.C.T (**_**AUSTRALIAN**_** capital **_**TERRITORY!)**_**. Doesn't matter, I'm done now. Anyway enjoy whatever number chapter this is…**

FOUR:

After fourteen hours on a plan with Six sleeping on my shoulder the whole time we finally get off. I expect it to be around seven in the morning, but no. It looks about 11 at night. Six and I are standing in line waiting to be processed into Australia looking around for anyone who might be suspicious. Six leans over to me and whispers "Can you see Nine, Ella and Five? I can see Marina, Eight, Malcolm, Sam, Adam and Sarah." My head whips around trying to find them. _We're over near the back_ Ella says inside my head. I slowly scan the back of the room and find Nine's head and the top of five's head. Nine catches my eye and does a small nodding gesture meaning he sees us and that they're fine. I return the nod. Ella is still in her three year old form and is supposedly sleeping on Nine's left shoulder with his left arm holding her up. Five is standing on Nine's right and he has his right arm around her shoulders and they're talking about something. "Just found them. They're over near the back." I tell Six.

"Have you ever been to Australia?" She asks.

"No. I've mostly just been in America."

She shrugs and looks around and then looks back at me. "I hope Sam and Becky get along." "Who?" I ask. "Five's friend. Her name is Becky." She explains. "Oh ok." All of a sudden I get the strange urge to hug her but settle for holding her hand. When my hand slips into hers fire spreads across my palm where our skin meets. She looks up at me shocked put doesn't pull away and I'm grateful for that.

MARINA:

Eight and I talked most the whole time. Eight was smiling almost the whole time. Eight held my hand the whole time. _It was sweet but it ended too soon. _I think but then laugh out loud think how stupid that was. We held hands for fourteen hours but it 'ended too soon'. Eight gave me a funny look that said 'what?' I just shook my head. "How long is this going to take?" He asks. "I don't know. Can you see the others?" I ask him because he's taller and I can barely see a thing with people crowding us on every side. "Yeah I can see both groups of three, Six and four but I can't see Sarah." "Don't tell six that, she'll start jumping for joy." I mutter to myself hoping he wouldn't hear. "You girls sure don't like her." He says laughing a little. "No, not really."

Two hours later –at ONE in the morning – we get out of customs and we get a few rooms from a hotel that only has two colours in it – white and gold. It actually hurts your eyes to look at it. I walk into the – very white – bathroom and put on my PJ's. Nine and Five are sharing a room (No surprise there). Six and John are sharing one. Sam, Adam and Malcolm are sharing a room and Ella, Sarah and the chimaera are sharing the last room. Sydney is a crowded city, but according to Five it's nothing compared to Melbourne. I walk out of the bathroom and into the room I share with Eight. He is under the covers channel surfing with a board expression. "Anything good on?" I ask knowing full-well what the answer will be. "Hell no. The best thing is some cooking show. AND I DON'T EVEN LIKE COOKING!" He says and I smile half-heartedly. "Then turn it off." I say slipping under the puffy, white doona cover – my back to him. The room goes pitch black and his hand wrap around my waist pulling me too him. My back is against his bare chest and my heart flutters. "Goodnight Beautiful." He whispers into my hair. "Who the hell are you talking to?" I ask jokingly. "Just this super gorgeous girl who I happen to be talking too." He says. "Funny. I thought you were talking to me." I say looking over my shoulder at him. He cracks a smile and whispers telling me to 'shut up.' So I do.

FIVE: (In the morning)

"Come on sleeping beauty wake up!" Nine says teasingly. I open one eye and see him at the end of the bed. "Not when hell freezes over." I say flatly and close my eye. He yanks the blanket away from me and I feel frozen. I groan and cruse under my breath. "Now I know you don't mean that. Get up Five." He says seriously. "Go die in a whole!" I yell quietly and slap a pillow over my head. He just laughs. Usually this situation is reversed and I'm the one teasing him. It was more fun that way. "Now come on princess, don't be like that. I actually don't really care if you get up because you pyjama shorts must have ridden up last night." He says and I sit up bolt pulling my shorts down. I glare at him. "They really meant it when the said chivalry was dead." I say flatly and stand up and am hit by a wave of dizziness. I stumble and almost fall but Nine catches me around the waist. "Easy does it princess." He says with the smirk clear in his voice. "Go die in a whole." I say prying his hands off of me.

"What is that? Your new catch faze?"

"Yep. Like it?" I say smiling devilishly.

"I wouldn't, but it comes from your sweet mouth so I have too." He says standing up and pressing me against the wall.

"You're so cheesy!" I say putting a hand on his bare chest.

"You're so beautiful." He says tucking a loose strand of blonde hair behind my ear. He leans down and…

"FIVE! NINE! Let me in or I'll let myself in!" Six yells from behind the door.

"Get lost, Six!" Nine yells and she goes off into a rant. He kisses me lightly and whispers something like 'I'm going to kill her.' to himself. He walks to the door and opens it. "What do you want sweetheart?" He says. I freeze up at the nickname. My muscles go tense, my mouth seems to burn unpleasantly where he kissed me and my heart seems to break just a little. _Jealousy is a crap thing to feel._ I think quietly to myself. "I'm here to talk to Five." She says and I can hear her push past Nine. She walks in and sees my face. "Hey, what's wrong?" She says frowning. "Nothing." I say blankly. "You're so full of it. Nine, get out." She yells towards the door. "What? Why? You can't make me." Nine says. "Fine. Five I'm taking you for a walk. Get dresses and be in the lobby in ten." She says walking out of the door. I get dressed quickly not looking at Nine the whole time. As I walk out of the door I see his face in the corner of my eye. My heart breaks even more at his face. His eyes are full of hurt but the rest of his face it set in stone, unmoving and frightening. I remember my cepan tell me something as a child right after I had beat the living day lights out of this boy who had said something about Audrey. She had said 'to see a man mad is scary to see him mad at you makes you want to breakdown and crumple in to a pile on the floor, turn in to nothing and pretend you don't even exist. But instead of doing what you feel like doing you yell and scream at them. Personally I think that makes you feel better. What do you think?" I hadn't answered her then but if she were still here I would say 'I think I want to do both. I think I want to scream and tear something apart that isn't my own heart, I think I want to curl up into a ball and cry until I'm a lifeless ball. But you and I both know that won't happen. You taught me to be strong, so that is what I will be."

**OK! They're almost up to meeting Becky! Come back next week!**

**Right question of the week…**

'**what is the most common stereo type that people think about you?"**

**F.R.F.R! See you all next week. Be lucky!**

**Lucky number 9**


	12. Chapter 12-Boys What are we going to do?

**Right. I loved the answers I got from my question last week. **

SIX:

When I walk in and see Five's face full of hurt and frustration I immediately knew something was up. I wait in the lobby for Five and when she steps out of the elevator she doesn't look up or smile. _Ok what the hell has Nine done to this chick? _I ask myself. We start walking down the street to a small coffee shop. "Do you drink coffee?" I ask. "Uh, no. Sorry. You'll thank me for it if you ever see me have caffeine. Hyperactive times infinity!" She jokes. _Now that's the five I know._ I think. "So do you mind telling me why you were so ticked off when I walked in that room five minutes ago?" I ask. "Nothing, honestly. I was just being jealous. His nickname for you is not something I'm fond of." "Do you think I like it? He only does it to annoy me. Nothing has **ever** and **will never** happen between us. Don't get me wrong, he's cute and all but you seem to be the only one he's nice to and doesn't annoy the crap out of." I say trying hard not offend her. She laughs. "He does annoy me! He gets crazy jealous. If a guy that isn't loric or one of the other three says as much as one word to me I swear he looks like he is about to rip their heads off." I laugh thinking how much that sounds like Nine. We walk into the coffee shop and stand in line. There are three guys sitting at a nearby table eyeing us up and nudging each other. "Yes we're girls, isn't that amazing." Five says quietly to me. I laugh at that. "My god, their eyes are about to pop out of their heads!" I say back.

"Hey pretty blondes." One of them says. He looks like the ringleader.

"Actually, I'm a brunette." I say trying to get them to buzz off.

"That's amazing. Why don't you come and sit don then you can tell me all about it." His friend says.

"Yeah sure, then we'll go jump off a bridge with a waterfall that has sharp rocks at the bottom." I say sarcastically. And Five hisses "Six don't it's not worth it." And I whisper "Like hell it is."

"Excuse me? What would you like?" The lady at the counter asks. "One black coffee." Five says reading my mind. "Wait over there please." She says and points to the corner of the room. We stand there for a minute and then the coffee is place in my hand. We walk out of the door while I'm glaring at those stupid boys. We take about ten steps then people start shouting behind us. I turn my head quickly and see the boys. "Hey girls. Why don't you come with us?" one says and the rest snicker. "Keep walking." Five hisses. I nod and do. They continue to call out to us and use foul language while calling us grotesque names. I go to turn around to beat them up but five grabs my wrist. "Don't Six, you'll only make it worst." I cannot believe she just said that. "Make it worst? Five what they're doing is wrong. As loric we stand up to those people…" She cuts me off "Six just leave it! You might know about kick mogs butts but you don't know a thing about the streets when it comes to this stuff. If you react you make it worst. Trust me I would know!" she says and pulls me the rest of the way to the bright white hotel. Once inside I pull her to Marina and Eights room and knock on the door. Marina answers it and I tell her to come into the room I share with John. Once inside that room I kick John out and sit Five on the bed. "What the hell was that about?!" I demand. She looks at the floor. "If I'm going to tell you this you better get comfortable." She says and we both sit down on the opposite side of the bed.

"When I was sixteen my cepan died, and I couldn't do a thing about it. So as you can imagine I was depressed and by myself. I had to walk through streets without the protection of an adult by my side. Being sixteen I guess I was more venerable to guys. So what happened to us before Six, it wasn't something I hadn't experienced before. A little while ago maybe six months I finally snapped and responded to them and I got mad. Unfortunately the mogs happened to be there when I went to kick their butts. Then I got captured. And they thought I might know where you all were so they put me on a table and held me there. Every time they asked a question and I didn't answer they would hit me or hurt me in some way. So once they got really frustrated with me and cut my back." She says and stands up to show us her back which had a long, silvery, diagonal scar right across he back. From just under her right shoulder blade to the back of her left hip.

"Oh Five, you need to tell Nine. You and I both know he will go spastic if he finds out himself." Marina says. "He might but I'm not showing him. He'll go spastic anyway and I want to delay that for as long as possible." Five says pulling her top back down. "You can't tell him. You can't tell anyone. Please I really don't need this right now." She begs. "We won't tell him but if he asks you have to tell him the truth and if you don't we will." I say. She nods and walks out of the room.

FIVE:

I walk in the room and close the door then am suddenly pinned to it. I'm about to kick and scream when I hear Nine whisper "What did I do?" I laugh and try to push him off me but it doesn't work. "Nothing honestly. I was just being stupid. Let me go, Nine."

"Not until you tell me what I did."

I groan and shove him but get nowhere. I sigh and then say "I don't like the stupid little nickname you have for six. I know I'm being silly so you don't have to tell me I'm being a…" he cuts me off. "If you don't like it just say so next time instead of leaving me alone for half hour thinking you're mad because I kissed you and you don't like me anymore. Save me the heart attack please! I can't take it. I won't call her it anymore, I promise." He says. _Aw he's so sweet!_ I think. "Good because you broke my heart when you called her that. I was seriously going to kick her into the next millennium with you following close behind." He laughs and smashes his lips into mine.

SEVEN:

"Hey what's up with Five?" Eight asks as I walk back into the room. "Nothing." I say looking at the floor. "I don't believe you." He says in a sing-song voice. "Eight, M.Y.O.B. It has nothing to do with you and if she wanted you to know she would tell you herself." I snap. _What the hell has gotten into me?_ I think. "Marina what have you eaten today?" He asks giving me a sceptical sideways glance. _Oh, there we go. I haven't eaten anything._ "Oh, uh, nothing?" I say knowing what is going to happen next. "Marina, what did I tell you about not eating? You and everyone else need food to keep going and fight, without energy…" He says but I cut him off "I know, I know! Want to come and get something to eat with me?" I say hopefully and but a massive cheesy smile on my face. He rolls his eyes and head towards the door and says over hi shoulder "Let's just ask the others if they want something to eat first." He first goes to Six and Johns room but they say there fine, then we go to Sam, Malcolm and Adam's room which Ella and Sarah just happen to be in and they also say that they are not hungry. Last is Five and Nine's room and when we knock on the door I hear a yapping sound like a dog for just a split second then head Five curse and say something along the lines of "Ow! My head!" Nine curses behind the door and laughs slightly. "Who is it?" He asks. "Who the hell do you think it is?" Eight yells in. I give him a look that says _you did not seriously just ask him that_. "Is it the Easter bunny? Or is it Santa? Or is it the Tooth Fairy?" He says obviously joking and opens the door. "Yep, it's two Tooth Fairies." He says leaning against the door frame shirtless and smirking. I blush slightly and look at the ground. "Nine, don't be mean to Marina." Five says and I look past Nine to see she is sitting on the floor of their room. "Hey, what about me?" Eight whines and fake hurt. Five shakes her head and then looks at me. "My head hurts."

"Why?" I ask. Nine laughs and shakes his head.

"Because Five's a klutz and she just tripped over the pillow and smacked her head on the floor." He says. "Leave me alone, I have a head ache! You don't annoy sick people." She says and he opens his mouth to say something. "Would you annoy someone with cancer?" She asks and he shakes his head. "Then pi$$ off, because I have a head ache." Then she groans and goes to lie back on the ground but does so too fast and hits her head on the floor hard. "OW!" She complains.

"Oh, did little Five hurt herself? Does she need a doctor?" Nine says teasingly. She runs her left hand through her hair and groans while mumbling "Leave me alone." and squeezing her eyes shut.

"What did you guys want anyway?" Nine says turning back to us smiling.

"Just wondering if you wanted something to eat?" I ask. "Nah we're good. Thanks for asking though." Nine says and adds an afterthought "Have fun!" and winks at eight then shuts the door.

"The bloody idiot!" Eight says laughing and we hear an 'I heard that.' From inside the door which makes eight laugh harder.

**NIGHT TIME THAT DAY…**

NINE:

We all had heaps of fun tonight. We we're mucking around and teasing each other. We went to bed around ten-ish. I wake up from hearing a bang. I roll over to my left first to see the alarm clock that say 1:00 AM and groan then roll over to my right and expect to see Five next to me… but she's not. Immediately I panic and listen to a soundless room. _Oh good where the hell is she?_ I think then shoot out of bed and then all of a sudden I hear a small sobbing sound and stop moving and hear it again. My eyes a just to the dark and I see Five curled up onto a small chair in the corner of the room with her knees pulled up to her chest. I look at her face which is red and blotchy with tears running down her cheeks. _What the hell?_ I think and walk over to her. I crouch in front of her and head whips up as if she only just realised I was awake. "Hey gorgeous, what's wrong?" I ask. She doesn't answer me but just stares into my eyes. "Are you alright?" I ask not really know what to say. "Please Nine. Don't. I'm fine. I don't want to talk about it." She says her voice breaking and wavering every two words. "Ok, we won't talk about it. Can you tell me that you're ok so I feel better, please? I don't like you all upset." I say calmly even though I want to know who made her cry and rearrange their face. "I'm fine, Nine. Go back to bed." Her voice shakes and her pitch rises slightly. "Not without you." I say and pick her up like a kid. Surprisingly she doesn't protest but I can feel her shaky breaths against my chest. I've never seen her look so small or in superior. She looks innocent and frail like if I hold her to tight she'll break.

**Ok end of chapter. That was a weird place to leave it I know. But you'll have to tell me how much you hate it in your review. So question of the week (DRUMROLL PLEASE!) **

**Your favourite book series out of the following three…**

**The Mortal Instruments – Cassandra Clare**

**The Hunger Games – Suzanne Collins**

**Twilight – Stephenie Meyer**

**I think most people will choose the second and third but just put that you've read the first in your review because I like to know these things because I'm strange because I was born that way.**

**Also I have three random facts for the day**

**If you whip you head you lose 25 brain cells**

**If you bang you head on a wall you lose 10,000 brain cells**

**That ancient Greeks used to believe that red heads would turn into vampires after they died!**

**Anyway have a great week. F.R.F.R and see you soon. Be lucky!**

**Lucky Number Nine**


	13. Chapter 13 - Sweet dreams

**Hey guys! I don't have anything to say today except… Here is chapter 13! This will be bad. Because it's unlucky and all. Oh wow. This will not be my chapter. I hope my luck is with me.**

FIVE:

_My head smashed the window, Audrey smashed a few other cars on the road, the mogs smashed my life. The window has a centre point where my head must have hit it first and it spreads out from there. It reassembles a spider web. My head hurts._

"_Five you have ten seconds until you need to jump out of the car. I need you to take your chest and backpack with you and run into the forest, hide in there. We'll meet up again, I promise. For you to lose the mogs you need to run. You have five seconds." Audrey says and my head pounds. Talk about a head ache. I can't believe she's doing this to me. The right side of my head feels hot and sticky because of the blood. My head split open when it connected with that stupid, stupid window. "I love you. Three seconds, two, one." "Audrey…" I say as I grab my chest and backpack from the back of the car putting the backpack over my left shoulder and tucking the chest under my right arm. My head hurts._

"_Jump Five, for lore's sake jump!" She screams at me. She never does that unless she's dead serious. I open the door and lean out slightly trying to make it an easy fall but as soon as the wind catches me I fly out screaming hanging on to my two belongings. Unfortunately for me I land on my right side with the chest smashing into my hip and ribs like a baseball bat being swung by seven supermen's at a time and then – just to add to the fun – my head hits the ground harder than I would like it to – a lot harder than I would like it to. I sit up ignoring the searing pain rushing through every limb on my right side. _God I hate life_. I think. I stand and sprint forward. Stupidly I look back making sure the mogs aren't following me and run into a tree! _Wow I'm having a great day!_ I think bitterly in my head. My head hurts._

_I run for what feels like hours. My legs are sore and scratched from every damned tree branch that I walked within three feet of and my arms are killing from carrying the only two things I took. I want ever so badly to lie down on the floor and give up but I have to find Audrey._

'_She would want you to rest.' A female voice says in my head that isn't my own._

'_The forest floor isn't safe so I'll have to climb up a tree.' I say in my head._

'_Have fun!' it teases._

"_Oh, shut up." I whisper to myself. _I've gone mad._ I say to myself_ I'm making someone up so I can talk to them._ I slowly climb up a tree with low branches breaking them off as soon as I am on a higher level. I climb seven stories high and decide that it will have to do. I lay the chest on my lap wanting ever so badly to open it and try to find something to give me warmth but as long as Audrey is still alive it won't open without her so I open my backpack to see what I have. Memories box, shorts, t-shirt, money, phone, unperishable foods, water and A JUMPER! I pull the jumper over my head and snuggle into it. My head still hurts._

_What a horrible day._

…

_**One and a half years later**_

_I scream in pain as the razor cuts through my skin once more._

"_TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!" the crazy lunatic they call 'The breaker' screams at me in furry._

"_I told you I don't know! Please. I haven't seen another garde since I was four!" I plead sobbing not being able to truly focus on his face for three reasons. 1. His face is too ugly 2. He punched my eye 3. The tears are making my vision blurry. He walks up to me his fancy shoes making a click clack sound across the marble floor. "Do you know why this floor is made out of marble?" He asks. I do but I get the feeling he want me to say no so I shake my head. "It's so that we can clean the blood off it when the person finally cracks and tells us the information we want to know. Now we've had some real spirited people before and they can take days. But they always crack, just like I'm going to make you do if it takes me until Christmas time." He says bitter-sweetly then roughly places a hand on my cheek. "It'll be such a shame to waist such a pretty face. We didn't find many like you on Lorien. Most were ugly little…" I spat on his face before he was able to finish his foul, disgusting and untruthful sentence. He recoils and brings his hand back to slap me but before it makes contact with my face it get the time to think on sentence: _How I wish the bloody charm was still on._ A sharp pain strikes through my left jaw bone making a vibration course through my body. I stop myself from screaming but only just. I'm about to break out and kill 'the breaker' when a tall Mog walks in. "Ah. You must be Number Five. What a pleasure… for you. How do you like your stay so far?"_

"_The hospitality here is horrible." I say all 'high and mighty'. "And I'm always seeing the ugliest creatures. Actually you could be related to them… twins or something."_

"_You amuse me Number Five. Tell me… do the others find you entertaining?" He asks._

"_I wouldn't know. I haven't seen them since I was four. I imagine they would find me funny, much like they would find you funny-looking." I spit politely (if there is such a thing)._

"_So you haven't met the Ninth number then? Or the Fourth? Or Samuel Goode?" He asks standing over me._

"_Who?"_

"_THE THREE PEOPLE WHO ARE ESCAPING RIGHT NOW! HAVE YOU MET THEM?" 'the breaker' screams at me. It takes me a lot of self-control not to scream in delight._

"_Again I'm going to ask: Who?"_

"_Number Nine, Number Four and Samuel Goode are making a poor attempt to escape this prison. They are fighting in the prisoner wing right now. A few halls down actually. When we catch them we'll bring them in." The tall man says._

"_You won't catch them. Your race is too stupid, WAY too ugly, too useless…" I start but am interrupted but my head connecting with the stone wall behind me and then all I can see is black and all I hear is white noise. _

…

I wake up sobbing and in Nine's arms. He's trying to comfort me but that will take hours, I know from experience. I start coughing and it hurts my throat and rattles my body, it makes me curl my body inwards.

"Hey, Hey. Shhhh. It's ok. You're fine." He says quietly.

I'm having trouble breathing in between the sobs and the coughing. He hugs me tighter and I ball parts of his shirt in both of my hands pulling him closer. This is useless! I've been doing this for two years now and it can go for HOURS! He nuzzles his face in the crook of my neck sending his deep breaths down my back. Strangely this makes me feel calmer and I start breathing normally and stop coughing but I'm still sobbing.

NINE:

_Please let her be ok. _I think in my head. In the last five minutes she's gotten better… slightly. Her sobbing becomes less and less frequent until only silent tears run down her face. I hug her tighter to my chest probably tighter then I should and I hear a small sound escape from her mouth "Ouch."

"Sorry, gorgeous. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No just crush me. Which - by the way - you are still doing." She said with a small, weak laugh. While I let my grip loosen slightly.

"Not planning on letting me go then?" She asks.

"Never. Not in a million years."

"We mightn't live that long. What if I need to go to the bathroom? Or if I'm hungry?" She says teasingly.

"You're Loric you can ignore it." I joke bending my head slightly to look in her dark brown eyes and resting my forehead on hers.

"No, I'm serious. I really do have to go, can you please let me go and I'll come right back. Promise." She says crossing her middle and pointer finger over each other and putting it up for me to see showing her promise.

"You can't promise me that. You can't say I'll still be here tomorrow. You can't promise you'll still be here next week. And I can't promise you any of that myself, no matter how much I would like to. I really would like to promise that I'll always be here for you that you won't have to be alone or sad as long as you live, but I could die tomorrow." I say looking away from her.

"Don't say that. You and I both know that you're not going to die. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever. Understand? I might not be able to promise that I'll ways be here but I can promise I'll fight like hell to stay." She grabs my face between her hands and makes me look at her. "Nine, I've barely known you a week and you're the only person that has been able to calm me down like that ever."

"Glad to be of use to you." I say smirking.

"Don't let it go to your head. That's about all you can do." She teased.

I faked hurt and rolled over to pin her down. "Take it back or I'll tickle you." She shook her head. "You asked for it." I say moving her left hand closer to her right and holding both of her tiny wrists with just one of my hands. With my free hand I start tickling her she squirms trying to get out of my grip but is very unsuccessful. Her legs kick manically so I end up having to straddle her not wanting a repeat of a few nights ago. He squeals and giggles while I tickle her.

"Please stop! I can't breathe!" She says between laughs.

"Oh, I get it. She can dish it but she can't get tickled." I say making a lame attempt at a joke but she laughs anyway.

"I thought of one more thing that you're useful for."

"What's that?" I ask.

"This." She say sitting up slightly and wrapping her arms around my neck and she kisses me. _Oh, lore. What does this girl do to me?_ I think. Somehow we end up like this… Me: Leaning against the backboard of the bed with my arms wrapped around her waist. Her: sitting on my lap straddling me with her arms around my neck.

FIVE:

For the third time I wake up. Every time it's different. The first time I was balling my eyes out, second was me in Nine's arms and the third was at five in the morning because I heard footsteps outside the door. I pry Nine's arms off of me and he buries his face in the pillow I was using just then. I walk over to the door and look out of the peephole to see Four walking aimlessly around all of our rooms. I open the door and turns with his fists up ready for a fight.

"Wow. Calm down buddy. It's just me." I say putting my hands up.

"Oh. Sorry. Did I wake you up?"

"Nah." I lie. "Hey, I had an idea. 'cause we're both up do you want to take Bonnie and Bernie Kosar for a walk?"

"Yeah sure. But we should get changed first."

"Oh yeah. See you in 10."

I walk back into the room and Nine sits up groggily.

"Hey Baby. Are you alright?" He asks rubbing his eyes. _Bless him._ "Yeah fine. I'm going for a walk with Four. Get some sleep ok?" I say walking over and sitting beside him. He pulls me to him and hugs me tight against his chest while mumbling something into my hair. "Pardon?"

"I said 'I'll try. Be careful.'"

**OK! THE END! Of the chapter. This is Four pages in word (I usually only do two and a half/three) so this one is longer than the others. Ok question of the week…**

'**What is one thing that annoys you about the opposite gender?'**

**F.R.F.R! Be lucky!**

**See ya's all next week…**

**Lucky Number 9 **


	14. Chapter 14 - A wet weather walk

**I MADE IT THROUGH CHAPTER 13! Yes! *fist pump* Any way without further delay… CHAPTER 14!**

FOUR/JOHN (You choose):

Exactly ten minutes later both five and I walk out of our own rooms. We both have massive grins on our faces. Mine is due to have just kissed the most amazing girl for five minutes then having to pull her off me so I could go get dressed to meet five. Both five and I put leashes on BK and Bonnie so as not to look suspicious.

"Someone's happy." I say to her as I start walking towards the elevator.

"I could say the same to you and you know what?" she says.

"No, I don't read minds remember." I joke as we enter the elevator.

"Well then I should tell you what. I have the sweetest boyfriend that ever lived." She says smiling proudly.

"Thanks, five. Love you too." I joke laughing.

"Oh… I'm sorry! I'm sure you're really nice… it's just… oh my god I'm so embarrassed!" She stutters.

"Don't worry about. Do you know where you're going?" I ask.

"Oh yeah just follow me." She says. By this time we have reached the lobby and are walk out of the very white building. She suddenly starts running slowly towards a big green hill a few streets away and I have no choice but to follow her.

She stops at a traffic light (they have a lot of those in Sydney) and turns to me.

"I have no idea how you can wear a bloody jumper in summer." She says "I feel like I'm slowly roasting in shorts and a T-shirt."

"You don't know what roasting is until you have lumen. Trust me I would know." I joke.

"Yeah, I guess you would. What other legacies do you have?" she asks and crosses the street as the light goes green.

"I have healing and I can talk to animals telepathically. What can you do?"

"Uh well I have that weird but useful electric pulse, I have the whole 'remember EVERYHTHING' legacy, I can – obviously – read people's minds, and then I can turn invisible and fly."

"You can fly? How come I've never seen you fly before?"

"I almost never use it – I'm afraid of heights remember? Plus the first time I used it I fell out of a tree." She says and I see her eyes cloud over slightly, remembering that could have happened years ago.

"Ouch, way to get a legacy."

"You're telling me. Anyway what's happening with you and Six?" She asks nudging me with her elbow.

"What's going on with you and Nine?" I say nudging her back.

"A lot. Now tell me about you and Six." She says but I'm still trying to pick my jaw off the ground from her first sentence.

"Wha… what do you mean 'a lot'?" I ask eyes wind. She burst into laughter rolling her eyes at me.

"You're such a boy. It's not like that… yet." She says smirking at me.

"What?"

"I was kidding. Stop avoiding my question."

"Fine. I don't know… I like her but… I don't know. I'm a guy, I don't talk about this stuff…" I say but get cut off by Five.

"Aw, you like her and she likes you…" _Yes! _I think. "but if you don't make it clear to Sarah she isn't the one for you you're going to have three very angry _female _loric on your hands. Trust me you don't want that." She says half serious and half joking. We cross another light and Five stumbles on one of the bumps but catches herself before she falls. "That was smart." She mumbles. I drift off into thought and notice that it's getting colder and that Five starts getting goose bumps on her legs and arms. She's only wearing running shorts and a t-shirt and I can't help but compare her to Six. Don't get me wrong Five's pretty hot but she doesn't stand a chance against Sarah. "Ouch." She mutters.

"What did you do this time?" I ask smiling.

"Nothing. I just got really offended and then I decided that you're probably bias considering she is your girlfriend and all and I also thought that it was payback for earlier." She says smiling back at me.

The wind suddenly picks up and everyone one the street gets blown around and their coffee cups get spilt and peoples dogs bark at nothing. Realisation dawns on me and I think _She read my mind._ "Not on purpose. It's random sometimes and forced on others." She tells me just as lightning rattles the city.

"I thought you said it was summer!" I yell at her over the noise. "This weather is crazy! How does it change so fast?"

"Ever heard of a mid-summer thunder storm?" She yells back and then moves closer to me and tells me we should head back. "Race you there!" She yells behind her as she takes off.

…

NINE:

An hour after Five left she comes back soaking wet and shivering while mumbling 'lucky bastard'. She looks over and sees me sitting up in the bed and smiles. "How was the walk?" I ask.

"Well it was fun other than freezing and getting soaked. Oh my gosh I'm cold!" She says then rushes over to me and sits on my lap, shivering. I wrap my arms around her pulling her in close.

"Holy crap. You're an icicle!" I say and rub my hands up and down her arms. "And your hair's all wet. You're going to get sick go get in the shower!" I tell her.

"Yes Master." She jokes and skips into the shower. "Don't come in." She warns.

"No promises."

FOUR:

As soon as I walk into the room I see Six sitting on the bed cross-legged and reading something. Her back is to me and she faces towards the window. Her black hair looks so much better than the blonde because she doesn't look fake and she's just being herself. I walk up quietly behind her and wrap my arms around her and kiss her neck lightly.

"John! How was the walk?"

"Five kick me butt in running and she said I was super lucky to have lumen. She was freezing in the elevator, jumping around like a mad person. It was pretty funny." I say while peppering little kisses down her neck.

"John – don't get me wrong, I really like you – I just think that you need to sort some stuff out with Sarah first. I don't want to be that girl that never gave a damn." She says spinning around o face me.

"But you don't… and neither do I. What does it matter anyway? She's not watching us now." I say watching her every move. "What she doesn't know won't kill her."

**OK DONE! Next chapter should be up soon so see you all then have a good week and so on. Question of the week is 'Favourite book of all time'!**

**Be lucky, F.R.F.R!**

**Lucky Number 9!**


	15. Chapter 15 - Meeting Carter and Becky

**HELLO! I (on the odd occasion) don't have anything to say so… chapter 15… OH HEY I FORGOT ONE THING – YOU GET TO MEET BECKY! YAY! Oh and there are a lot of short POV's. (ha ha! I did have something to say!)**

NINE:

We have been driving for about an hour and most people started to get wriggly. Malcolm suggested that we take a ten minute break. They left Five and I in the massive car to make sure no one stole it. It's sort of awkward just sitting here.

"So…" I drawl.

"So…" she copies looking blank for a moment then her face lights up. "I don't know this because I have barely been here a week so I was wondering as the loric garde do we celebrate Christmas?"

"Uh maybe. I don't know but we did last year because Ella wanted to. She's older now so I don't know." I explain and she just nods. One thing everyone should know about me is that when I get bored I usually find some way to entertain myself. Once I watch the second 'Cheaper by the dozen' movie and the tom-boy-skater-chick went to the movies with the rich kid that was staying across the river/lake. While in the movie he did the whole 'I'm tired' thing and 'yawned' stretching his arms in the air then placing one around the girls shoulder. I had a 'brilliant' idea of doing that to Five and I figured her most likely reactions were that she would think I was joking and laugh or she would take me seriously and we'd end up kissing – either way I'm good.

So I copy what he did and I get a mixed reaction from Five. She shifts and looks at me and then laughs lightly then climbs onto my lap.

"Didn't I already tell you that cheesy doesn't suit you?" She says smiling at me and resting her forehead on my own.

"Maybe you did. I don't remember much now days. I'm more of the 'live it in the moment' kind of guy."

"Oh really? How's this for in the moment?" She asks leaning forward and kissing me deeply. She wraps her arms around my neck interlacing her fingers in my hair. She pulls back _way_ too soon and I groan.

"You could do better." I tease. She raises her eyebrows as if to say _oh hell. You did not just say that._

"You just bet with the wrong girl, number nine. You're treading in dangerous waters." She warns then leans in to kiss me again.

…

FOUR:

"I really don't think it was a good idea to leave Nine in the car for half an hour." Eight says frowning.

"Oh please, Five's in there with him." Marina says rolling her eyes

"That's what I was worried about." He says looking at the ground.

"What do you mean?" Six asks.

"He means Nine's a boy and Five's a girl and they both like each other…" I say.

"Ew! Four! NO! Don't say that! Five's not like that… although I'm not sure about Nine. So maybe someone should go check on them." Marina muses and gives a pointed look towards me.

"Oh hell no. I'm not going by myself! What if…"

"I'll come with you." Six says quickly then she takes my hand and pulls me out of the small store that we were in but once we're out I see an evil smile on her face.

"Are we going to go check on Five and Nine?" I ask.

"Eventually." She says shrugging and pulling me around the corner and into an alley.

TWO DAYS LATER:

NINE:

"This is kind of awkward for me to say but because we only brought two rooms one needs to be the girl's room and the other needs to be the boy's room. You're all old enough to know why." Malcolm says wringing his hands together nervously.

"Why?" I ask smirking.

"Because of what Six and Four saw the other day with you and Five in the car." Eight says looking at me like I'm an idiot.

"Oh please. Everyone's a hypocrite in this group. Need I remind you exactly what_ I_ walk in on yesterday?" Five says with her hands on her hips. I take a drink from my drink bottle when she says "Plus everyone's going to have to do it sooner or later." I choke on the drink and Four hits me on the back hard.

"Just remember that that doesn't mean you have to do… _that_ now." Malcolm states.

"And we didn't." I croak.

"If I had have given you two more minutes you might have." Six jokes.

"Hey! I'm not like that! I'm not sure about him…" Five says and jerks her thumb in my direction. "But I'm not like that." She then turns to me and pats my chest. "Not for a few more years yet buddy." She then walks right past me and takes Six by the arm and drags her away. Sarah gives Five a dirt look behind her back and I'm about to say something but Ella beats me to it.

"Oh honestly. Just because she's better than you in every single way doesn't mean you have to death glare her every two seconds." Everyone just blinks and stares in awe. Who knew the kid had it in her.

THAT NIGHT:

SIX:

The girl's room is a lot more spacious then the boys. The rooms are the same sizes but there're more boys so it's squishier. There are three beds in each room. Five and I are sharing one, Marina and Ella are on the second and then there's… Sarah. In the boy's room Nine and Four are sharing one, then it's Eight and Adam and then it's Sam and Malcolm. The hotels somewhere in the A.C.T (Australian Capital Territory) and smells like a hospital.

At about eight-thirty Five and I come back from saying goodnight to the boys and Marina, Ella and Sarah are already in bed. Five and I silently slide in and soon she falls asleep.

Not me, though. I can't help but think it feels weird that John's not here lying next to me. I keep trying to think of some reason for it and soon I grow into a restless state. I turn over and look at the glowing numbers on the alarm clock but I can't quite make them out. I stare at them for what seems like forever and slowly drift off into a light sleep.

I wake up to scream and I turn over and bash the alarm clock with my fist… but the screaming doesn't stop. I open one eye and look at the clock it reads 2:03 and then while I'm looking at it changes to 2:04.

For some reason I suddenly realize that the alarm clock isn't the one making the noise. Because what sane person sets the alarm to 2:04 in the morning? I sit up quickly and turn to see five screaming and curling in on herself. Marina flies out of bed and comes rushing over. Both of us start shaking her and she jolts awake and we both jump back a little bit, shocked. For a few seconds the room is quiet and then Five brings her knees up to her chest and hugs then while tears stream down her face.

"Five are you ok?" Marina asks. It's a stupid question but what else was she supposed to say? Five just looks ahead of her and shakes her head ever so slightly.

"Five, talk to us." I say urgently and we get the same response. After a few minutes of trying to get her to talk she starts crying even more until her sobs become so rapid that she has trouble breathing.

"What do we do?" Marina yells at me. Sarah and Ella are up now. Ella has come to sit on the bed and Sarah stares blankly at us all.

"I don't know! I'm not doctor Phil!"

"Maybe we should get someone else to help her." Ella says loudly.

"Who the hell is going to want to help a teenage alien at two in the morning?" I yell.

"What about Nine?" Marina says. Five's Face is getting red and becoming scarlet very quickly. She starts hyperventilating and I go into panic mood. I put my hand on Five's should but she shakes it off.

"For god's sake Five, we're trying to help you!" Marina yells.

"Do you want me to go get Nine for you?" I ask because I'm running out of options. Finally I get the smallest little nod from her and I bolt out of the room. I open the door so quickly and with so much force that it almost comes off its hinges. I run as fast as I can down the hall three doors to the left and I start banging on the door really loudly. I pound on it with both of my fist until Four opens the door and grabs them.

"Stop." He says still half asleep.

"Where's Nine?" I ask pushing past him quickly and looking around the room. Nine is lying on a bed face down on the pillow and one arm hanging off the side. I quickly walk over and start shaking him vigorously.

"What?" He says sleepily rubbing his eyes and slowly sitting up. "Six, it's like two in the morning. Get lost."

"It's Five. She woke up screaming and won't talk to us." I say quickly. Even before I finish the sentence he's out of the bed and out the door sprinting even faster than I was down the corridor. Once I get into the room Nine is already there holding Five in his lap rocking her back and forth and rubbing her back.

…

The boys came into the room and Nine asked if he could stay with Five as soon as Malcolm walked in.

"I think that would be best." Malcolm says looking at Five sadly. "Six you can share with John. We'll all be getting up in…" He looks down at his watch. "Four hours. See you all then."

As Eight, Adam, Malcolm, Sam, John and Myself walk down the corridor to the other room Malcolm says "I think there is more to that girl then anyone knows about. Even Marina and you, Six."

…

FIVE:

Sunlight streams into the room and I open one of my eyes just a crack. The first thing I see is Nine's handsome face looking as peaceful as an alien warrior's face could. _I could definitely get used to this._ I think. As if he senses me being awake he opens his eyes and looks down at me.

"Hey Baby. Feeling any better?" He asks quietly smiling down at me.

"I'm always better when you're here."

"Now who's the cheesy one?" He jokes.

"It's still you." I whisper nuzzling my face into his bare chest.

"That tickles." He says quietly squirming away from me. I laugh quietly being careful not to wake the other three girls in the room. "Five…" He groans when I don't stop. He is so darn cute!

"Shh. Don't wake the others up." I whisper-shout. He Pulls me up towards him so that we are eye level. He smiles at me evilly then nuzzles his face into the crock of my neck. "Nine!" I giggle quietly. There's only one way to stop him. He face lifts up to check that I'm not suffocating and I take this as my chance to stop him. I smash my lips onto his and start kissing him. After a few minutes we both pull back breathing heavily.

"Five…" He says looking me straight in the eye. "It think… I think that… I think that I love you."

I almost choke. I have to stop myself from screaming very quickly. I just stare at him the whole time thinking _he can't be serious._ Then I look at his face and a voice in the back of my head says _oh but he is._ I have two options – the first is say it back giving my heart to him in the process or I could pretend I passed out or something. The first option is dangerous but… if I did anything else I think I'd have to get Six to beat me up.

"Nine… I think I love you too."

…

MARINA:

We all pile into the car at ten to six. This car has three different seating places. One at the very back – where the girls are sitting (Five, Six, Sarah and Myself) -, one in the 'middle' – Where the boys are sitting (Nine, Four, Eight, Sam) – and one at the front – Where Malcolm, Adam and Ella are sitting and Malcolm is driving.

"Where did you say Becky would be Five?" Malcolm calls from the driver's seat.

"Um… Just keep driving towards Victoria. I'll drive once we get there." She instructs.

"You can drive?" Eight asks.

"Just wait and see Ken." Five teases.

…

Six:

It's been three hours of Five blushing every time Nine looks back at her, Ella and Adam sleeping in the front, Sarah flirting with John, Marina and me rolling our eyes and Sam and Eight talking about boy stuff.

"Anybody want a break?" Malcolm calls from the front.

"Oh, god yes!" Marina and I say in unison.

Everyone piles out of the car – except Malcolm, Sarah, Adam and Ella – and starts walking towards the old beat up service station. Wait a second… five of us are walking, one of us are jumping around saying "I'm cold!" that person is Five.

"Stop. You're making me dizzy." Sam says putting his hands on her shoulders. Nine immediately straightens up and glares down at Sam.

"Jealousy's a curse, Nine. We don't want you turning into the green eyed monster." Five says moving over to Nine and Putting and arm around his waist and while he's not looking winks at Sam. Just before we reach the building there is a loud explosion that comes from our left. Everyone's head whips around and I hear someone on my right say "It wasn't me!"

Standing several metres away are the ugliest mogs I have ever seen – and that's saying something.

"Are they trying to blind us? Because it's working." Four mutters behind me. Beside me Five shifts and nudges me. Look at her and as if a quick flash she disappears very quickly than reappears straight away. She jerks her head in the direction of the mogs. She's trying to tell me to turn invisible and kick the as*es. I nod and at the exact same time we disappear. I run to the left and the mogs are looking around for us and speaking in their native language. I hesitate waiting for Five to do something first. I stand there invisible and waiting for something to happen. I'm just about to give up when an electric blue light comes out of nowhere and turns 25% of the mogs into ash. _Let's do this thing._

…

"Have you ever heard of that saying 'Less is more'?" Five asks me as we both walk back from crushing 99.9% of the mogs – although Nine would debate that he killed 75% of them.

"I've heard it said on TV a few times." I say and shrug.

"Yeah well we are less in number but yet they had more and we kick as*!"

"That's very deep, Five." I joke. She stops walking then takes a bow as you would on a stage after a performance. She suggests that we check the perimeter for more mogs. I agree.

"So, to get onto a more interesting topic why do you keep blushing when Nine looks at you?" I ask.

"I do not." She says putting her hands on her hips.

"You do too."

"Well this morning… we both woke up early…"

"FIVE! I though you said you weren't like that! Oh my god! There were other people on the room too and… oh no! Ella was in _that room!_ I cannot…" I ramble but she cuts in.

"SIX! Chill that wasn't what I was trying to tell you!" She explains. "I was going to say that he told me something today…"

"Who told you something?" Marina asks as she joins us on our walk.

"Nine did." I tell her.

"What did he tell you?" She asks Five curiously.

"I was getting to that. He said something that if I tell you, you cannot tell _anyone!_" Five warns. We both agree to keep quiet. Just before Five continues Marina and I share a look saying _'Uh oh'._

"He said… he said 'I think I love you'." She stops walking and bites her lip looking at the ground. Both Marina and I can't move or speak. We just stand there completely motionless in a complete and utter state of shock.

"D…d… did you… say it back?" I stutter.

"May-be." She rocks back and forth on her heals. Marina squeals quietly.

"Now I know why no one is allowed to know. My god the boys would completely torcher him." I say laughing a little bit.

…

We're all back in the car and Malcolm decides to put the radio on. It just so happens we're unlucky enough for it to be that god awful song by PSY – Gentleman. When it comes on Five groans and all the boys in the front give each other this stupid look which we later learnt isn't one we'll ever want to see again. The boys start dancing (while sitting) and it looks so stupid that everyone starts laughing so hard. Five is going bright red and Marina is hyperventilating. After three minutes and fourteen seconds they all stop and Five, Marina and I are gasping for air. The radio hostess says something and then a new song comes on. It's 'Want U Back' – Cher Lloyd.

"Remember all the things you and I did first? And now you're doing them with her." Marina and Five sing beside me nudging me to join in. "Remember all the things that you and I did first? You got me, got me like this."

"Come on Six join in!" Marina says shoving me slightly.

"Boy you can say anything you wanna, I don't give shh no one else can have you. I want you back, I want you back. Want, want you, want you back." Five sings.

"I broke it off thinkin' you'd be cryin' now feel like shh lookin' at you flyin'." Marina sings. I roll my eyes because I've finally given up.

"I want you back, I want you back. Want, want you, want you back." We all sing together. We miss a few lines because we're laughing.

"She ain't got a thing on me, trying to rock them ugly jeans, jeans, jeans." I sing.

"You clearly didn't think this through. If what I've been told is true, you'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo." That was Five.

"Remember all the things you and I did first? And now you're doing them with her. Remember all the things that you and I did first? You got me, got me like this." Sings Marina.

…

FIVE:

Once we got to Victoria Malcolm let me drive and I took us to the small town where Becky lives. By the time we got there it was about eight pm.

"Alright, Five. What's the plan?" Ella asks.

"Ok well I talked to Malcolm about this and he agrees. I found out using some tech skills that Becky works at this 'bar' in town. The thing is in Australia you only have to be eighteen to drink, not twenty-one. So what's going to happen is numbers Four through Nine plus our two humans are going into the bar." Ella and Adam's eyes go wide and they both open their mouths to protest. "Just let me finish. Ella, Adam and Malcolm are going to stay with the car and Malcolm and I have arranged some… devices that Adam and Ella are going to need to help him with."

…

"Hold still!" Five barks at me. "Honestly, it will hurt if this touches your head." She says waving the curling iron at me. After two minutes she pulls away from me saying "I'm a super genius."

I walk quickly over to the bathroom mirror in one of the two hotel rooms we rented and look at myself in the reflection.

"Holy sh*t what did you do to me?" I say with my eyes wide. I blink in the mirror. Five has somehow managed to curl my black hair into manageable curls and she's pinned back some of them. I actually look… pretty.

"You think that's something? You always look pretty. All those hours with Audrey in the bathroom were so worth it." Five says standing behind me. I hear a gasp come from the other room and a second later Marina walks into the bathroom.

"I can seriously _not_ wear this." She says gesturing down at herself. She's been put into a strapless bright yellow dress that has a purple satin ribbon across the front that is tied into a bow. The dress looks really nice and it comes to her mid-thigh.

"You look nice. Imagine what Eight will think!" Five giggles.

"Eight will march me right back into this room and force me to change into a nun's outfit!" She protests.

"Oh please. If he's bringing you back into this room it isn't going to be for that reason." I say raising my eyebrows. "And Nine will take Five to the other room then I'll be stuck with Sarah and banging my head on the wall."

"Says the girl who hasn't been in Five's clothing department." Five says dragging me towards her duffel bag on one of the beds. She starts going through it saying "Nope, nope, never, maybe, I don't think so … hmm … yes." She turns around and hands me a bundle of clothing. "Put them on then come out."

I do as she says and while I'm getting changed I can hear Five and Marina talking. "I can't believe you're making me wear this." Marina whines. "Quite your whining you look good." Five says. I finish slipping the clothing on and look in the mirror. Five gave me a short black dress that has thick straps at the top. Five has also given me top that if I wasn't wearing the dress underneath would show my entire stomach. It's loose and it hangs off of one of my shoulders it also happens to be very noticeable because its neon blue. I walk out of the bathroom and into the hotel room nervously.

"Oh wow Six! You look great!" Marina says cheerfully.

"Uh... thanks, Mar." I say awkwardly. "Five I can't wear this." It takes them both all about five minutes to convince me to wear it.

"Hey Five what are you wearing?" I ask mischievously.

"Give me a few minutes." She says holding her hand up and walking to the bathroom with a bundle of clothing in her hand.

"If she's not wearing a dress I'm going to kill her." Marina says and Five shouts "Like you could!" from behind the bathroom door and seconds later she emerges from the bathroom in red dress that is tight around her until about the hips then it sort of puffs out and it's the same length as Marina's and mine.

"Guess you don't have to kill her." I say to Marina.

Five rummages through her duffle bag one last time and her hands come back out with a pair of black, worn old Converses and she slips them on her feet. Marina and I do the same thing except Marina has remotely normal/new looking purple ones and I have a pair the same as five but they're not dirty because I haven't worn them yet.

"I feel really feral now." Five says looking between Marina and my converses.

…

Five:

I explained to Six and Marina that we were going to have to settle with going to this club instead of going to the under 18's club. I also told them about our signal that were going to use when it's time to start the plan (the signal is saying that we're 'getting drinks').They're both asking my about the dresses when someone knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" I yell towards the door.

"Stetukas Ra!" Four yells from the door.

"Have you come to get your as* kicked or get our autographs? They'll be worth millions once you see what we look like." I yell back.

"Why don't you let us have a look then?" Nine asks from the other side of the door. Marina, Six and I all exchange looks as if to say 'I can't be stuffed'. "Seriously, let us in or we're unlocking the door ourselves."

"But what if we're not dressed?" Six asks cheekily.

"Then that'll totally be worth millions." Eight jokes and then we hear a clicking sound and then the door opens and Nine, Four, Eight, Sam and Sarah come into the room. Four comes over and sits next to Six on the bed, Eight stands next to Marina, Nine stands behind me wrapping his arms around my waist from behind and Sarah and Sam stand in the middle of the room.

"So Six wasn't joking. You girls really aren't dress." Nine says looking me over.

"They're called dresses. Usually alien warriors don't wear them." Eight muses.

"Who did this to your hair?" Four asks Six twirling a piece of her black now-curly hair around his finger. "Five…" she mutters.

"Don't you freaking mess it up or I'll kill you." I growl. I read the boy's minds and all three loric are thinking things that are a little less than flattering. "Boy's for god's sake! When you see other girls there you'll think we're dressed like nuns! Be grateful that we actually tried! I'm surprised none of you have said something nice to us!"

"Girls you look hot." Sam says and in return he gets glare from the other three boys.

"Thanks Sammy." I say walking over to him and putting an arm around his shoulder. "At least someone knows the meaning of the word 'compliment'." I look over towards Nine and He's glaring at Sam. "Jealous, huh? Should have thought of that before."

"Please just go back to him or he'll kill me." Sam begs. I sigh and tell him that it's only so that he doesn't kill him. I walk back over to Nine who had recently sat on the bed and I sat on his lap. He wraps his arms around my waist – again – and rests his chin on my shoulder.

"She's mine." He mouths to Sam and because I'm looking at him I see this. When he turns back to me I have my arms folded across my chest and I have my left eyebrow raised. He smiles nervously and I mutter "Jealous idiot." And then say to everyone "Let's get going."

…

There's a certain confidence I get when I walk into a room full of happy, dancing, semi-drunk people. I don't know why but I seem to get this burst of energy inside of me and I turn into someone who could start a conversation with a mute and has a very flirtatious personality.

We walk into the bar and across to the other side where there are booths lined along the wall at the back. On the wall to our left is the actual bar and then a dance floor in the middle of it. I turn back to Six and say "Now _this_ is my kind of fun, Caitlyn." We all decided to use our names that we used on the plane.

"Remind me to show you what I call fun." She jokes.

"Is it by any chance kicking my boyfriend's butt?"

"Hell yeah!" She yells over the loud music. I roll my eyes and laugh lightly. We all sit down at one of the booths near the back in this order Six, Four, Sam, Sarah, Marina, Eight, Nine then myself.

"Does anyone want a drink?" I ask after a few minutes. Everyone says their own version of the word yes and Six says she'll help me carry them.

"What do I do?" She says leaning over to me so I can hear her as we walk up to the bar.

"Just be really friendly. Laugh at their jokes – no matter how lame - and complement them and it they ask you to dance say yes." I tell her and she nods nervously. As soon as we walk up to the bar guys start eying us up.

"I didn't know we look that good." Six tells me half-joking. She obviously noticed them all too.

"I did." I say shrugging and then the bar man comes up to us and asks us what we want. I relay every single thing people asked for and he smiles kindly at us.

"This better not be all for you girls because I'm one of the only people here so they might make me clean up the puke." He jokes.

"Don't worry. Neither of us are big drinkers. We're just sitting at the big table at the back so we thought 'hey, I'm not going back seven times just so everyone can get a drink.' So we're getting them all now." Six says laughing a bit – she's a natural born flirter. _What in the universe was this girl worried about?_ I think.

The bar man smiles and walks away to get the drinks. As soon as he leaves two guys come up to us. _Is it just me or are we like magnets or something?_

"Hey Sweetie." The taller one of the two says looking down at me smiling. He's about half a head taller than me and has chocolate brown hair and freckles across his nose. He was cute but Nine is way hotter.

"Hey. I'm Ally." I say putting my hand out.

"I'm Carter." He says shaking it. "So you're not from around here are you Miss Ally? American, possibly?"

"Well, well look who got an A in geography." I joke flicking my hair over my shoulder – what can I say… old habits die hard. He looks behind him.

"Who are you talking to? I got a D when I _tried_." He says laughing.

"Well I thought I was talking to the Aussie guy in front of me who claims to be called Carter but maybe I'm confused." I say shrugging and he dips his head back and laughs. I take this as the opportunity to check on Six. Let me tell you she does _not_ need my help, she flipping her head making jokes and laughing.

"You're a funny one." Carter says smiling wide and bringing me back to our own conversation.

"Should I be worried about your friend?" I ask him jerking my head towards Six and the other guy.

"Nah, he's cool. What about her?"

"Put it this way… if he tries something on her he won't have his arms tomorrow." I say deadly serious but Carter obviously thought I was joke because he laughed again. "No I dead serious."

"Poor Tom." He says faking worry. Six walks over to us.

"Hey Ally, can you carry the drinks back on your own?" She asks hopefully and gives me a wink when no one's watching.

"Oh sure. Have fun." I say waving her off.

"That's going to be a big job." The bar man says to me when he places the drinks down on two of the black trays.

"I'll manage." I say smiling sweetly.

"Do you want help?" Carter asks.

"Um… sure! Thanks, I owe you one."

"Well how about a dance to repay me?" He asks getting slightly more confident.

"Well I don't know. You see, I'm actually here with my boyfriend and I don't think he'd be too happy." I say looking away slightly because I feel bad for leading him on.

"Of course he would be. Such a beautiful girl shouldn't be allowed out in public if she's taken. Promise me this though… if he won't dance with you you'll ask me."

"Promise… scouts honour and all that." I say crossing my fingers. We both pick up a tray each and carry it over to the table. As Carter puts the tray down he sees Nine glaring at him and says "Calm down mate I'm just helping her out." And then he walks away.

"That was very Australian." Marina says looking in the direction Carter went in. I sit down next to Nine and nod.

"That's not the only time you're going to hear someone say that." I tell her.

"What's Six doing?" Four asks obviously jealous but doing his best to hide it.

"Oh you know just riding an elephant and then she'll go to Ireland and learn how to do Irish dancing then she'll meet the leprechaun at the end of the rainbow and get the pot of gold." I joke and everyone laughs. Nine slips his arm around my waist and pulls me towards him he then leans down to kiss me and I put my hand on his chest stopping him. "Not unless you dance with me."

He groans and mutters to me "Not going to happen." Then leans down again to kiss me and I shake my head no.

"I mean what I said. If your answer is no then so is mine." I say and he groans again. Suddenly someone stumbles beside me and slips into the booth next to me. She's a brunette with think black rimmed glasses that would only look good on her. She looks around the table.

"Oh sh*t wrong table, sorry." She says then looks Sam up and down. "Nice glasses." She nods approvingly.

"Hey Becky." I say and she turns to me and then falls of the seat.

**HEY! Sorry for not updating! Anyway next chapter might want o make you kill me because something BIG is happening. And let me tell you any FiveXNine fans won't like it!**

**Question of the week is….**

"**What do you hate/love about this story and what could I change to make it better?"**

**F.R.F.R! love ya(those who review anyway)! Be lucky!**

**Lucky Number Nine**


	16. Chapter 16 - What happened to them?

**HEY! I hope you loved the last chapter! This chapter as I said last time is going to have something that is going to shock you ad possibly make you hate me. Anyway have fun reading and if you don't hate me enough I love a review. I'm so sorry 5x9 fans.**

FIVE:

"But you… how did you… Hey." Becky stutters.

"You're not drunk are you Beck?" I ask.

"You know me Georgie I don't drink… much." She says and I laugh a little bit. "Actually it's Ally." I tell her. She does the whole 'oh yeah I knew that.' Thing and stands back up and sits next to me. At this time Six comes up and sits back down next to Four. She winks at me then sees Becky and gives Four a questioning look.

"Caitlyn this is Becky." I tell her.

The conversation goes on and after about half an hour of me begging Nine to dance with me and him say no I give up. "Fine. I'll go dance with Carter." I say standing up and turning away. I walk quickly over to Carter and he smiles when he sees me walking towards him.

"Let me guess. He said no 300 billion times so you finally decided to give up and dance with me." He jokes.

"You'll wanna keep that smart-as* attitude to yourself, 'mate'." I joke. He laughs then says "What's next? Are you going to start eating vegemite?" I make a face and shake my head.

"Do you wanna dance or not? Because if not I'm going to leave." I tell him. He smiles wide then takes my hand and leads me towards the dance floor. It looks really cool because it's on a lower level than the actual floor and you have to use steps to get down into it. Around the edges there are metal railings and some people lean against them and watch others dance.

…

NINE:

"Don't do it Nine. You'll regret it." Four warns. I just nod but I don't take my eyes off Five and that guy. When the song ends she excuses herself and gives him a small wave. She starts walking over our way but gets stopped by some other group of guys that start talking to her.

"The hell with it." I growl and move to get up but Eight grabs my wrist and pulls me back down.

"Nine, I've known her longer than anyone. Trust me when I say don't do because if you she'll be pi$$ed." Becky tells me. Five walks back over to us and sits back down next to me. She looks up at me and smiles and I frown back at her. She raises her eyebrows at me than shakes her head and laughs a little. A new song comes on and her head snaps in my direction.

"Will you dance with me now?" She asks. I shake my head and she sighs then says "Fine, I'll go dance with Carter." She stands up and I follow her and grab her hand and pull her toward the dance floor. "How did I know that that would work?" she asks as we reach the steps that lead onto the dance floor.

"Because your my girlfriend and I was going to kill that Cooper guy for even talking to you."

"Carter." She corrects. I give her this 'do you think I care?' look.

…

SIX:

Four was so jealous. Good. He kept looking at Tom and I while we were dancing, he had his 'kill' look on his face. It's the same face I see when we're battling the mogs. Oops. Five and Nine finally come back to the table after 50 billion dances (not literally) and they're both laughing.

"I told you I suck at dancing!" Nine whines.

"Aw, Babe, it was cute. I don't really care as long as I'm having fun. Plus I can keep teaching you that way." She flirts.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Stop right there." Four says holding his hands up in a pause gesture. "She teaches you to dance? Man you're whipped." Four shakes his head. Five raises her eyebrows at me and I can tell what she's thinking. _He thinks __**Nines**__ whipped?_ Both of us do our best to supress our laughter but Five ends up coughing and I end up with tears threatening to spill. "What's so funny?" Nine asks.

"He thinks _you're_ whipped, just be glad you don't have to read his mind." Five giggles.

"Oh shut up." Four barks in a very mean tone.

"Watch it, Four. Friend or not you speak to her like that again and I will hurt you." Nine growls protectively.

"Boys, leave the cat fights for the girls." I warn.

"Yeah, come on. I have to have something to do!" Five jokes. The song changes again and Five's head snaps in Becky's direction – surprisingly she's really nice and funny. I understand why Five is friends with her.

"Rock the boat – Bob Sinclar." She says in a rush pointing her finger in Becky's direction.

"Damn you! You always win!" Becky whines and Five smiles evilly. Five then stands and grabs Nine's hand and attempts to pull him up with her but he just pulls her back down. She gives him a puppy dog face and he looks like he's about to buckle.

"I'll dance with you if you take one sip of this." Nine bargains holding up his beer.

"What do you count as a sip?" Five says making a face.

"I dunno, whatever you standard sip of water or something." He says shrugging.

"Make it orange juice." Becky suggests. We all give her funny looks but Nine says "What she said."

Five looks down at the glass then at Nine, back at the glass, then at the people at the table. "This better be worth it, Nine." She mutters and lifts the drink to her mouth.

The face she made was hilarious.

…

FIVE:

Everyone at the table cracks up laughing, most likely at the face I made. The liquid burns the back of my throat and I cough loudly. Nine rubs my back and I wipe my mouth.

"Ugh, that was fowl. How can you boys drink that?" I croak.

"Strong immune systems… and practice." Eight jokes.

I groan and rest my head on Nine's shoulder. "I feel dizzy." I complain.

"I bet you do. That was more like drinking the entire thing than taking a sip." Nine says wrapping his arm around and hugging me close to him.

"You told me to drink it like I'd drink orange juice!" I whine. He rolls his eyes and pushes me off the seat gently and drags me (not literally) to the dance floor.

…

Ella told Marina that we had to meet Malcolm, Adam and her at this hotel a few blocks down. We were all walking along the street towards it at this point in time. Nine was leaning on me because he was wasted and couldn't walk by himself let alone walk in a straight line. He was also talking nonsense like he walk asking me why four was purple which was ridiculous because four was wearing blue and black.

"You smell reeeeeeeeaaaaaaallllllllllllllllyyyy good." He slurs while sniffing me.

"You're drunk." I laugh.

"Am I?" He asked sounding surprised. I turned back a bit to see his face and he had slapped a hand over his mouth and his eyes were wide.

"Yes, you've had six beers." I tell.

"You must have been counting. I guess I am drunk. What do you think of your drunken boyfriend?" He asked me.

"I think he needs some sleep and coffee." I tell him.

"Whatever you say Baby." He says loudly.

Six looks back at me and smiles. John has his arm wrapped around her waist and he keeps teasing her by slipping his hand onto her butt – which she immediately pulls off – and he keeps saying that she's no fun.

Once we reach the hotel my mind fills with dread and horror. We have to go up steps to reach the room. I was hard enough supporting Nine's weight going across flat ground. I don't even want to imagine pulling him up the stairs. Six sees my face and nudges Four.

"I'll take him for you. I was the one who helped him get drunk anyway." Four says taking Nine's arm off of me and starts helping him up the stairs. The rest of us follow and I can hear Nine asking Four questions like "What did you do to my girl?" and "Did Five go with Carter?" He sounded hurt when he asked the last one I put my hand on his slumped shoulder and he turned his head back and as soon as he saw me his face lit up.

"Guess what Four? She's just there!"

Becky comes up next to me and smiles.

"He's cute. He's yours right?" She asked meaning he's my boyfriend. I nod and laugh a bit. "Girl, you are luck-y. You can have him though I got my eyes on someone else." Of course Becky does. I'm just praying it isn't Eight or Four.

"Who?" I ask a little nervous.

"Sam." She says quietly with her devil smile plastered across her face. _YES!_ I thought and I was dancing around in my mind.

…

SIX WEEKS LATER:

NINE:

Five's head pops out of the bathroom door she looks slightly embarrassed.

"Are you alright gorgeous?" I ask genuinely interested. This makes her blush a deep scarlet colour and look at the ground.

"Um… not really. I was wondering if you could possibly pass me my clothes over there." She said nervously and her hand coming out from behind the door to point at the pile of clothes in the dresser. I smile at her and shake my head. "Oh come on! That's not fair! Please, Baby. Please." She pleads and gives me the puppy dog face. I look away before I give in to her.

"Life's not fair Five. Get them yourself." I tease. She frowns then disappears behind the door. Moments later the door opens again but no one is there. I hear the very soft sound of footsteps making their way from the bathroom to the dresser and then the clothes start floating in mid-air.

"Damn you Five, you knew I was getting them for you on purpose." I whined. I can't lie and say that I didn't want to see her in just a towel. She giggled and the clothes floated into the bathroom and the door shut behind. I was just about to sit down on the bed and wait for her to come out when her head popped back out.

"Don't you dare try to come in here." She warns. "I just gave you that idea didn't I?" I nodded. Honest to lore I didn't think about it until she said it. The door shuts again and minutes later she comes out and sits down next to me. "You look tired. You should sleep." She says cupping her hand over my left cheek and rubbing her thumb back and forth over it. I nod meekly and put my hand up to hers not breaking our eye contact.

"Do you ever worry about yourself? You look like you're about to collapse." I tell her. She laughs a little then she suggests we both go to sleep and I tell her I wouldn't have gone to bed without here anyway. We both slide under the covers and I wrap my arms around her, pulling her in as close to me as possible. I hear her heart beat pulse through her and she sighs.

"Are you okay?" I ask pulling back a bit so I can see her face.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about how lucky I am." She says dreamily.

"Yeah, I know how you feel." I say pulling her back to me and resting my chin on top of her head. "Goodnight Five, I love you."

"I love you too."

.*.*.*.*.

_Black surrounds me. Voices whisper nearby._

"_Number Nine, I would like to show you something." A voice says from behind me._

_I quickly turn to see a tall pale guy with a shaved head and the mogadorien warrior tattoos on his body. _Mog._ I think and instantly think of the word 'kill'._

"_You cannot harm me so do not even try." He cautions and walks in the opposite direction of where I'm standing. I don't want to follow but there is some sort of force pushing me in the direction he is walking._

"_So tell me. How are you and Five getting along? I imagine quite well, considering the similarities, do you think she has told you everything about her past though. Do you know much about her at all?" The mog torments._

"_Get bent." I growl. But his words have already been processed through my brain. _I know she's been a lot of places – Paris, Rome, most of Australia, London, Dublin, Beijing, Moscow, most of America – but she didn't really want to tell me much about Audrey or her past other than that. _ I think._

"_I got you thinking didn't I? Well I'm going to let enjoy this by yourself." He says and disappears. The darkness turns into a room with grey stone lining the walls and marble floors. It looks like a prison cell. In the middle of the room I see a metal table with a female body lying on it. She's blonde, tanned, tall-ish and looks like five. I step closer and think _it is Five._ My heart rate quickens. She looks slightly more innocent then she does now. I hear a door open and close but I can't take my eyes off of Five. She's bruised and she has numerous cuts everywhere._

"_Number Five, why not just make this easy on yourself and tell us what we want to know." A mog comes towards her wearing all black. I try to step in front of him so that he can't get to Five but he walks right through me, like I'm a ghost or something. He's the same guy I was talking to only moments ago._

"_I've told you once and I've told you a million times I … DON'T… KNOW! I haven't seen any of them since I was FOUR!" She yells at him still lying on the table. Somehow they've managed to hold her there. _Come on Five! Break free and snap his neck._ I think. _

"_Now, now Darling. Let's not be harsh." He says leaning down towards her and trailing his finger across her jawline. She flinches at his touch and spits in his face. He jumps back crying out._

"_DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screams. _

"_You little bit**!" He screams at her. He presses a button on a nearby control panel and she is flipped onto her back. "You'll pay for disrespecting me!" He shouted. I pulled a knife out of his pocket and she screamed. "TELL ME WHERE THE ARE!" He bellowed. _

"_I told you I don't know anything!" She scream and he brought the knife down on her back making a deep cut from just under her right should the her left hip. She screams out in pain and tries to kick away but she bound to the table the tears stream down her face and I try to go to her to comfort her but my feet are stuck. I feel like they've been buried in cement. I yell out her name but she doesn't seem to hear. The guy grabs her by the hair and smacks her head on the table leaving her unconscious._

_I start being sucked back into the darkness and an evil laugh fills my ears. I keep crying out her name but I can't see her anywhere. _She's dead._ I think._

"_Nine." The evil laugh is replaced by Fives sweet voice and It seems to be coming from all directions. "Nine."_

_Sandor stands inches away from me and he says eight simple words "You need to wake up, my young ward."_

…

"Nine!"

Someone is shaking me their pleading voice recognisable.

"Nine, wake up. You're having a bad dream."

My eyes crap open a little bit and I see Five's beautiful face looking worried and sad. My arms quickly go around her waist and I burry my head in her stomach. "You're alive." I whisper.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. You're fine. I'm right here." She strokes my head repeatedly and kisses my forehead.

…

**A/N: Sorry for the interruption but this is IMPORTANT INFORMATION! This chapter curantly hasn't had the 'climax' so the thing that will shock you hasn't happened yet. To find out you will need to read UNTIL THE VERY END! If you miss any lines you'll be very confused.**

NINE (NEXT DAY):

"I don't get it man. Just ask her if it has happened. If it hasn't we're going to need to protect her and try to prevent it." Four suggests. I told Sam, Four and Eight about my dream of Five being abused.

"You said she looked different though. Was she younger or older looking?" Sam inquired.

"Um, I don't know. She looked more innocent. So I'm thinking younger." I shrug.

"Just remember the mogs could just be trying to get to you. Make you worry and forget you priorities like actually looking after Five and training – like we're supposed to be doing now although we seemed to have gotten caught up in conversation." Eight says. We all instantly jump into training exercises and hand-to-hand combat.

After a good half-hour the girls come in from their separate training (This includes Becky and Sarah). They're all sweating but then again we boys could fill the ocean with our sweat so I'm not judging. I walk over to Five and wrap my arm around her shoulder.

"You reek." She says pulling back. Usually I would say something back but she does smell so I have to think of something else.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately, baby?" I joke.

"No, why?" She says running her hands through her hair and looking herself over.

"No reason…" I shrug and walk off. When I look back Five is no longer there, neither is any of the other girls. _Ha Funny!_ I think.

…

SIX:

"Do I seriously look _that_ bad?" Five asks looking in the mirror of the bathroom we all have to share. The thought of Five looking bad was laughable because no matter what we went through she always looked like she just came off of project runway.

"You look like you always do." Becky says.

"So I always look like crap?" she says frowning.

"Five, you out of all people should know that Nine was only trying to get under your skin. He like's making people think less of themselves for a short period of time. Give him a few minutes and he'll apologise." Marina said taking her hair out of the pony tail she had it in and trying to put it back up again.

"He only apologises to her because she's his girlfriend and is he doesn't he' going to be one lonely boy sleeping on the couch." I say. We all laugh but Sarah.

"You guys really do think a lot of yourselves don't you?" She spits and walks out of the bathroom. Five burst out laughing.

"Did I just hear her right? Did she just say _we_ thought a lot of ourselves?" Marina asks.

"Man that girl has some is-use." Ella says and w crack up laughing.

After about ten more minutes of joking and teasing we go into our own rooms and get dressed. Once that was done we all went down the stairs and into the back yard. Five and Becky were going to show us what they used to do ask kids.

We're all laughing hysterically because Becky keeps falling over. She laughs it off which gives me a good view of her personality and character. They're attempting to do stupid gymnastics tricks which Five claims she stuffs up and Beck always lands on her butt.

"I haven't done this in ages. I guess I forgot how much my as$ would hurt after this." Becky jokes just as Four comes up to us look worried.

"Just a little heads up Five, Nine's coming over to talk to you." He quickly runs up the stairs and into the house. Five shrugs as if to say _he talks to me every day, big whoop._

"Hey… Five, can you still do an Ariel?" Becky asks.

"I can do those in my sleep." Five says rolling her eyes. She does a version of a cartwheel with out using her hands. I'll admit it looks pretty awesome.

"Five?" We all look up to see Nine standing behind Five.

"Uh yeah?"

"Could you do me a favour and show me your back." His face looks stern. Sort of scary, an expression I get the feeling Five has barely seen because you can just tell that it shocks her.

"What? Do you have some sort of a fetish for girls backs?" She asks smiling and obviously joking. _Why does he want to look_ _her back?_ I think and suddenly the answer hits me. _He knows._

I didn't tell him. So I must have been Marina. I look over at her and I can tell that she's thinking the same thing. She thinks it was me. At the same time we both shake our heads telling the other it wasn't us.

"Five just do it." Nine growls.

"Nine, are you ok? I just don't understand why…" She says looking genuinely worried until he cuts in.

"Five, please." He says getting louder and more furious. Five turns around and looks at Marina and I with a frightened face.

"Nine, let's not over react…" Marina tries to intervene but Five gives her a harsh look telling her to shut up.

Five turns so that her back is to Nine and she slowly lifts up the back of her T-Shirt showing her slivery scar. Nine's fist clench at his side.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" He screams at her. I stand up and pull Marina, Becky and Ella with me. I take them all inside knowing that Nine in Five need a least that much privacy – even though we're all still going to be looking out the window.

"You didn't ask." She says softly but loud enough for us to hear.

"Do you really think this is the time to be a smart as$, Five? Because I don't. Even if I didn't ask you should have said _something_!" He's really pissed off. He's never like that with Five. I look at her and I can tell that she's scared by the way she's shrinking away from him when he speaks.

"It wasn't important. I didn't…" Five gets cut off yet again but Nine.

"Not important? Five you must be delusional because last time I checked being tortured is a pretty big deal." He yells at her.

"Stop screaming at me!" She screams back. No she's getting mad. "I didn't tell you because I knew… I just _knew _you were going to act like this! You blame me for it happening! You might not realise it but you do! I didn't ask to be tortured! I didn't ask to be held in a damn prison and think that every day was getting worse and that I was going to _die!_ But you know what Nine, even though I didn't ask for it, it still happened." She screams. She turns away from him and bolts into the woods.

…

**A/N: ok last interruption… THAT WASN'T IT! Are you surprised? I like my Drama don't I? Anyway read these last couple of lines and you done!**

STILL SIX:

It's been a four days since Five and Nine's fight. Earlier this morning I heard them talking in the lounge room (the first time they have talked since their fight) they we're actually laughing. Later that day I walked into the kitchen to make coffee and half way through doing so Five comes into the kitchen smiling.

"All good now?" I ask.

"Oh hell, it's much better than good." She says smiling even bigger.

…

DINNER TIME:

We're all laughing and joking around the table. Marina seems slightly distant from the conversation like something's bothering her. I catch her eye across the table and mouth _you ok?_ She just nods and continues to swirl her food around her plate with her fork. Ten minutes pass and Marina hasn't eaten. Suddenly she stands up with eyes like fire. The entire table went silent. She looks at Nine with the most hate I've ever seen in her eyes apart from fighting mogs.

"If you don't tell Five I will." She growls.

"Tell me what?" Five says frowning. They both seem to have not heard her and continue on.

"Marina, don't do this." Nine warns.

"She deserves to know."

"Tell me WHAT?" Five says a little louder. They ignore her.

"I'll tell her, just not now." Nine says standing up.

"Tell her now or I will." Marina's eyes are still ablaze and it's quite intriguing.

"Tell me WHAT?" Five asks standing up to looking straight at Marina obviously knowing Nine wasn't going to tell her.

"The other day a few hours after you're fight with Nine I walk into a room and saw Nine kissing…"

**HUH OH! Raise your hand if you hate me? Yeah, I hate me too. Damn the chick that Nine kissed. The first one to review with the code word (as long as you have an account P.S: the code word is a few lines down) gets to find out who it is! In your review you also have to say who you think it is and why. There is going to be a second prize for the person with the best review or guess (Hint to what the prize is: they get to find out who she is!) Yeah. I'm bad. Ok well your options of who it could be are…**

**Marina (Well, well bring on the punch ups (between Nine and Eight))**

**Ella (Unlikely but possible…)**

**Six (Um… excuse me but YOU'RE DATING FOUR!)**

**Becky (What kind of a best friend are you?)**

**Sarah (I'm going to kick his as* if it is)**

**Some random chick (Maybe you already know her…)**

_THE CODE WORD IS: 'Converse'_

**Question of the week is "What is your least favourite thing about this Fanfic?" (because if I get enough reviews on one thing then I'll try to change it!) **

**Man this one was long! F.R.F.R! Have a lovely week and be lucky!**

**Lucky Number 9!**

**P.S: Page Number 5 you CANNOT say anything because you already know who it is, please and thank you my evil master mind friend.**


	17. Chapter 17 - Who was it?

**I'm just going to go straight into it...**

FIVE:

"Tell her now or I will."

"Tell me what?" I ask. I'm seriously confused. I would have read their minds but if they aren't thinking about that. I can only read what they're thinking at the time. I look straight at Marina knowing Nine wouldn't tell me unless it was life or death because he's thinking _Don't tell her, Marina. I'll kill you if you do._ I read Marina's mind and she was thinking _the bastard needs to die. _So I'm in a tough spot.

"The other day a few hours after you're fight with Nine I walk into a room and saw Nine kissing Sarah." She says looking at me with sad eyes.

_Oh my god. _I felt like my heart had just been ripped out of my chest.

"Is this a joke? Marina this isn't funny." I say and look at Nine's face. I didn't even need to read his mind because the look of guilt and sorrow was enough for me to know. "Sh!t you did!"

"Five…" he reached out to put a hand on my shoulder but I shrank back from it taking a few steps back a tripping over the leg of my chair and falling over onto the ground. I'll admit it hurt but the pain in my chest was worse.

_You idiot you knew this would happen. _I think in the back of my head. I quickly get back on my feet.

"Don't touch me." I growled at him.

"Five, I didn't…" he says reaching out again and this time I jump back knowing nothing is behind me.

"I said don't touch me!" I screamed at him. "Why… I don't even… you know what? Stuff you!" I scream again and run out of the house.

SIX:

Nine moves to go after Five but Becky steps in front of him.

"Take another step towards that door and you'll know what it's like to get you're as$ kicked by a human." She says. He takes a step back and Becky turns to Marina, Ella and I. "Are you coming?"

We all nod and follow her.

"I know exactly where she'll be." Becky says. "God, I hope she isn't crying. That will only make it worse."

…

After 10 minutes of climbing over fallen trees, jumping over mud puddles and falling in dried leaves we found Five. She was sitting on the banks of the river that's near the house we were renting.

"Nine, if that's you I'm going to castrate you. If you're one of the other boys – trust me, leave while you can. If you're Sarah… girl you better run. But if you happen to be one of my four favourite people in the world right now… please have a seat." Five said still not facing us.

"Gee, I'm glad I'm not Sarah." Ella mutters.

We all sit around Five and suddenly she burst out laughing.

"What?"

"Did you know I knew this was going to happen? Did you know that I'm actually looking at this like it's a good thing?" She asks.

"No." we all answer.

"Well I did and I am, I mean if it didn't happen now it would have happened soon. Right? And if it wasn't her… who knows who it would have been."

…

FIVE:

It's was about two in the morning when I heard shuffling in the kitchen. I open my eyes groggily and stretch out like a cat on the couch. _Damn this is a really crappy couch._

I stand up and quietly walk into the kitchen and see Nine with his head in the fridge. My heart sinks and so does my mood (If possible).

"Hey." I say and he jolts up hitting his head on one of the shelves. He swore quietly and then turned.

When he saw me he's face paled a little – he looked like a dear caught in head lights.

"S… s…sorry if I woke you up."

"Sorry I frightened you." I say walking towards the kettle. "Do you want something to drink? Tea, coffee?"

"Water?"

"That I can do." I fill the kettle and a glass of water. I hand the water to him and he sits on the stool behind an island bench. I start getting that things out that you need for tea… tea bag, sugar, mug…

"Five… I still love you."

I drop the mug and it shatters all over the floor. _Sh!t! _

"_Well you messed that up royally didn't you?"_ Nine thinks.

"I… wha… ah… you… Jesus I don't even know what to say." I mutter. "Can I ask you something?"

"Um… Yes?"

"We… we've been arguing a lot lately…" I say as I start to clean up the mess on the floor. "Was that just something you did? When we argued did you just go and make out with her or was it just a one-time thing?"

"Normally I would be offended by you asking that, but I guess you wouldn't really know and considering I did kiss her you have a right to know." He says standing up and coming over to help with the shattered glass. "It was only that once, it was like I was on auto-pilot… I didn't even realize what was happening until Marina came in."

I don't really know how to feel or for that matter what to feel. I felt happy that it was only once, mad because it happened at all, really p!ssed off because it was her, glad that I knew about it now and that it didn't happen over and over again while we were still dating. During all my thinking I come up with a question that was bound to shock him and make me furious.

"What does she have that I don't!?" I ask quietly. _You. _The room goes awkwardly silent.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. You have a lot of things she doesn't though." He says. I swallow hard.

"Do yourself a favour – if you can't do it for you do it for me – just… try going out with Sarah. That way it wasn't all for nothing." I say looking him in the eye for a second longer and then walking back into the lounge room and plopping back onto the couch.

…

NEXT DAY:  
"Right, are we ready for training?" Malcolm asked.

"We just ran ten miles. That _was _training." Marina wheezes.

"Well now it's time for more."

_Great! I have a crap sleep and now I have 12 hour training! Shoot me now…_

"He's despicable." Becky mutters looking furiously in Nine's direction. "He thinks he can still look at you like that after what he did."

"Leave it, Beck, he ain't worth your time or effort. Trust me I know." I tell her.

Six over-hearing our conversation decides to ask Nine a question. "What're you thinkin' about?"

"Now don't you go accusing him of thinking." Marina jokes.

"Back off B!tch. You're the one with useless legacies, puppy-fat and you're the one who had a cepan that gave up on lorien." Nine spits. Everyone goes silent. I look over at Eight and see him literally fuming.

Next thing you know Eight tackles Nine and they're both on the ground. Eight punches Nine in the face repeatedly. At the time everyone is thinking…

Four: _Nine is not having such a good run is he?_

Becky:_ Man you better hit him HARD!_

Marina: _do I really have puppy-fat?_

Six: _That as$ can't keep his mouth shut for two minutes can he?_

Eight: _ I'm going to kill you!_

Nine: _shouldn't have said that…_

Ella: _It's just like the movies!_

Adam: _*Blank*_

Sam: _would this be an inappropriate time to start chanting 'Fight, fight, fight!'?_

Six and I look at each other.

"Should we…"

"Yeah."

We both instantly jump in trying to pull them apart. I honestly don't know how this happened but to separate them I had to put my two hands on Eight's chest and my two feet on Nine's chest to get them as far away as physically possible. I felt very violated.

"Nine, you even think about making one of you sick comments and I'll kill you." I growl and he smirks suggestively. I look around at everyone and they look like they're in a trance. "Uh… help?!"

**Ok so… What do you think? Were you expecting that?**

**Question of the week is "Should Nine and Five get back together and Should Five forgive Nine?"**

**F.R.F.R! See you all next week (Possible a little after that)! Sorry that I dropped off of the face of the earth…**

**Lucky Number 9**


End file.
